Reciprocity
by Fate'sSkirt
Summary: He endured two years of a silent, desolate inner world. The isolation ends when an old friend is unexpectedly returned to Ichigo Kurosaki by a power as old as the earth. But what is the price of a partner, memories, freedom, and life itself? OC included for flavor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

If. If if if if. What if this, what if that.

None of it can be changed; once mighty, he is fallen. One thousand years have passed since he last saw the light of day with his own eyes. A parasite is what he is now. He lives in the inner worlds of shinigami – shinigami whose zanpakutō remind him painfully of his old partner, his own long lost comrade.

Yet… he dares to hope when he finds himself in the inner world of a brash youth with bright orange hair and a stubborn streak a mile wide, whose reiatsu and abilities grow too fast to be comprehended.

Opportunity comes in the forms of one arrogant Sōsuke Aizen and a very costly Final Getsuga Tenshō; he shows himself at last.

* * *

><p>A stand-off takes place in the hurricane force winds of Ichigo's inner world, but the human is unaware of the confrontation. The vizard is making his way to the fake Karakura town, and the chaos of his darkened inner world is an unequivocal sign of his worries.<p>

"Tensa Zangetsu, your wielder's a headstrong moron. No survival instinct. You know that, right?"

The voice is arrogant and disdainful; its inflection carries no hint of sympathy, yet the tone quality itself is smooth and resonant. Ichigo's zanpakutō, annoyed and anxious, glares at the foreign entity, and restrains a biting response. He knows that this individual is attempting to bait him into a useless argument. Next to the zanpakutō stands the pallid form of Ichigo's hollow; the two spirits present a bizarrely unified front as they face the stranger. The hollow retorts, its usual coarse methods of discussion uncharacteristically subdued.

"So what if King is? If that bastard Aizen runs free, we all know what'll happen, and it ain't gonna be pretty. King already has what it takes to knock the traitor off his high horse, but it'll cost King his life."

Onyx hair twists violently in the throes of the tempest, and pieces of the foreigner's body wrappings chip away in the wind's grasp, only to regenerate within moments. The binding falls away from the outsider's visage for several seconds, and a condescendingly distant expression is revealed.

"You want me to offset that, hm? Of course you do; a hollow only cares for its own survival, and a zanpakutō only cares for what's best." The interloper pauses, as if genuinely considering offering his aid. Tensa Zangetsu knows that this is only an act; the stranger has mocked them continuously since contact was made scant minutes ago. If Tensa Zangetsu were inclined to curse, he would rightfully call the foreigner an asshole. The zanpakutō is unpleasantly surprised by the stranger's next words.

"What's in it for me?" An inauspicious smirk adorns the foreigner's pale face as he says this, though the expression is slowly covered by regenerating bindings. The zanpakutō and hollow are disconcerted by the cold indifference that permeates the foreigner's body language, the lack of care that a boy is about to sacrifice his life. The two representatives of Ichigo's soul exchange a tense glance, and negotiations are begun.

* * *

><p>"Let me make this clear. The only thing I want is my damn freedom; it's not like I'm stuck in here by my own will. Look at it as a 'win-win situation,' if that makes you feel better. He gets to live, where if I didn't interfere he would die and forget everything… and I will be liberated, where otherwise I would be a prisoner for who knows how many years more. Simple, eh?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel like we've been jipped."<p>

Cerulean eyes meet golden ones; identical grimaces adorn the hollow and zanpakutō's expressions.

"Perhaps we have been. However, Ichigo will have a chance to experience a life of normalcy with his living friends."

A snort, sardonic and disbelieving, rents the air.

"Small consolation, don't ya think? King likes _action._" A pause follows, and then the presence of their wielder flares into life in the inner world. "Here he comes. Ya ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be."

Tensa Zangetsu will resent Ichigo a little for demanding to learn the Final Getsuga; the zanpakutō will hate Aizen for forcing such a sacrifice. He will loathe the foreigner most of all, and Tensa Zangetsu won't care that it's petty to revile someone who will prevent Ichigo's death at Aizen's hands.

* * *

><p>For three days straight after waking, Ichigo mourns his own loss in apparent silence.<p>

In his inner world – _broken but intact, no hollow, no old man – _he rails against fate, screams until his voice is hoarse, damns the world and hates them all.

_This can't be the end, I won't let it be!_

He doesn't truly mean any of it… but the bitterness and regret linger long after he starts speaking to his family and friends again.

The teen had lost his innocence when his mother died by the machinations of the Grand Fisher. Now, his strength itself _– my partner, my mentor, my despair, my drive –_ had disappeared, dead in its own way. Disillusioned, he loses his passion. Ichigo becomes a mere facsimile of his former self; he endeavors to hide this change, this weakness, for everyone else's sakes. Everyone is too glad that he's alive, and that Aizen is imprisoned, to notice that he is faking.

The masquerade he presents to the world becomes the norm. They merely think that he has changed – _who wouldn't change at least a little after losing a piece of themselves_? – but do not realize that he is far worse off than they see. He pretends to be OK for nearly two years before every contrived smile, every emotionless scowl is left behind, and it all comes crashing down.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki is bleeding. Profusely.<p>

_So much for graduation practice._

Laying facedown beneath the wreckage of his school's gymnasium, stunned and prostrate, he wonders why his life could never be normal. _Can't I catch a break? _He never imagined that a rampaging, mindless, somehow undetected Gillian would catch Karakura town unawares. He should have known, though, that a hollow would get past the shinigami patrol one day. After all, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida make for tempting hollow snacks. If only the Gotei 13 had assigned more apt recruits….

_They're taking too long! Oh, there's blood in my eye… head wound?_

An amateur squad battles the Gillian, and Ichigo is sure that a more experienced squad would have taken care of the hollow already. _I could have taken it out in one swipe…._ Ichigo wishes again and again that Zangetsu hadn't left that void in his inner world. He even misses the infuriating hollow, anything is better than the damning silence that he has dealt with for nearly two years.

The former vizard lifts his head in an attempt to find his friends, moves his arm to find his phone, and regrets the movement immediately. _There aren't bones there, why am I always breaking, ruining, something new? _ Gnawing, searing agony razes through the adolescent's body as nerve endings alight; he rests a bloodied cheek back on the ground as his mind races, fuelled by adrenaline and pain. He realizes that a beam has impaled him, somehow missing his spine – _if I can move at all, that means my spine isn't severed –_ but mutilating so many vital organs, puncturing them with wood and metal and pieces of his own shattered ribs.

Blood gurgles up his throat; it runs red – lethargic and mournful – down his chin.

It is a sign of his imminent death, and terror seizes him. _Doctors can't replace that many organs fast enough, can't sew a person up that fast – but Inoue can! _No, Inoue and the others won't reach him in time. There's too much debris. And… the shinigami won't let Inoue attempt to reject his death. "Unnatural," they had called her power.

_But a hollow could regenerate…._

Scorching raw emotions fly through his mind fast and fleet, too quickly for him to truly perceive. There is no small amount of bitterness and sorrow – _I forgive them, I do I really do, it was worth it, but couldn't they have left me a note? Something? Why, Rukia? Renji? Hanatarō? Where are they when I need them? Not the other way around…. _– and a vast, overwhelming anguish drowns all the other emotions.

He won't be able to say goodbye at this rate, and that is what terrifies him. He will forget them – _Goat face, Yuzu, Karin, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki,… – _and won't even be able to tell them that he cares, one last time. He won't be able to tell them to not cry. _Move on, move on, keep living!_

Just as bad, he won't remember his shinigami friends. They will surely find him in the Rukongai one day, and he won't remember a damn thing. His heart races in fear and despair – _so many lost chances –_ and blood pours out onto the ground that much faster. _Despair… Zangetsu always hated the rain. Sorry, old man._

Ichigo is lightheaded now and can't remember what he was panicking about. Black spots dance in his vision, and his breathing slows. The insistent _thump thump thump _of his heartbeat weakens.

He sees Inoue's face through a break in the rubble – _so blurry and dark, but that hair and face I recognize_…. There's no sound, but he can see that she's saying "no" again and again. At least one person can have his farewell; at least she will hear the words that he wants them all to know.

"Move… on…. Look… forward."

Ichigo's voice is broken and weary. There's no strength left in his body, and his heavy eyelids drift shut over his pained mahogany eyes.

Inoue wails as a shinigami restrains her from using her powers, but Ichigo is already senseless and gone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki is dying; it is clear in his inner world that this is happening. Buildings topple, flood waters desecrate the streets, and the sky churns, ominous and grey, as darkness descends onto the cityscape.<p>

Tensa Zangetsu is trapped and useless, confined to a single skyscraper; he wishes for the millionth time that it hadn't come to this. He watches the landscape decompose before his eyes, and the chill of the blackened sky reaches his core, shaking even the subdued hollow contained within his body and mind.

A dark figure standing atop the highest skyscraper observes the chaos and destruction, an elegant ebony blade resting on its shoulder with its hilt held limply in the figure's right hand. The individual, his long tendrils of hair obscuring his visage, turns to face Tensa Zangetsu. Piercing hazel eyes scrutinize Tensa Zangetsu's expression, and a sardonic smirk, accompanied by an eyebrow twisted upward, crosses its features.

The message is clear.

_Our deal is done. You won't be helping him._

Ichigo deserves better than this – better than what he has lived through – but Tensa Zangetsu has already done everything he can to make sure that Ichigo is given the opportunity to reconcile and heal. The creature promised that, after death, Ichigo would keep his memories, and that Tensa Zangetsu would be released; that was all that the foreigner could reasonably salvage from the effects of the Final Getsuga. The zanpakutō hopes it will be enough.

Tensa Zangetsu hopes even more that Ichigo will forgive him.

* * *

><p>"It's for the best that you not contact his spirit, Inoue-san."<p>

A nameless shinigami is lecturing her; she is too gentle to snap at him that she doesn't care. Ishida finishes the shinigami's reasoning with his own brand of logic – cold logic.

"Kurosaki's emotions were always volatile in life, Inoue-san. If we reach out to him this close to death, he could easily be overcome by negative emotions and turn into a hollow." Inoue sighs.

"I know…."

Ichigo's spirit appears next to the pile of rubble where his body is still trapped, and the nameless shinigami quickly performs konsō. Inoue quietly murmurs her farewell as light envelops the spirit of her dear friend.

She can't leave yet. None of them leave; they will see Ichigo's body off. He gave everything for them. The least they can do is insure a proper burial.

When Ichigo's body is finally retrieved an hour later, Inoue glimpses it only for a second before she vomits. Chad pats her back comfortingly as she avoids looking at the corpse. It barely resembles Ichigo Kurosaki anymore; it's covered in gore and blood. In death, Ichigo's body is ravaged and torn. Even his vivid hair, a sign of his stubborn and vivacious nature, is disguised in shades of brown and crimson.

Inoue knows that when the tears come, they won't stop for a very long time.

* * *

><p>He exists, and is reluctantly waking. His arms and legs are sprawled haphazardly through thick grasses. Sable hair frames a pale figure, the contrast stark and poignant in the shades of night.<p>

_Where am I?_

A cloudless midnight sky peers at him; there is no moon, and the stars are brilliant gems peering upon the Rukongai. He lies on his back a moment, contemplating the heavens. The night's zephyrs rouse him, and he forces shaking limbs, straining muscles, to work. He struggles to his feet.

Tendrils of something tickle his senses, and taunt his periphery vision. It is an unfamiliar thing in his vision; he does not know what exactly should be in its stead, though.

_Bright, something distinct and short. Not this dark, free-flowing mess._

Shallow waters, a series of ponds, are in the distance. He approaches them, wanting to see his reflection. His gut churns unpleasantly as he observes the image in the water.

_Something is wrong._ Wrappings, binding and encasing, are present on nearly every inch of his skin. The hazel eyes, the mane of onyx tresses, the ominous presence…. He somehow understands that this is not what he should be seeing.

"Who am I?"

He receives no answer, but he thinks he hears a voice carried on the wind.

_Ichigo._

A small part of him stirs in response; the name does not mean anything to him, but the voice that says it… whoever said it means something to him. He can almost put a name to the voice, who…?

His stomach grumbles loudly, and he wanders away from his reflection, abandoning the task of recalling a name whose significance he doesn't recollect.

* * *

><p>Tensa Zangetsu is free from his confinement, but his wielder cannot even respond to the hybrid zanpakutō's call, <em>cannot recall the zanpakutō's name<em>. He paces, agitated, atop the edges of one of the few standing skyscrapers, his hands plaintively intertwined over the rear of his coat. The zanpakutō is startled by the sudden presence of the foreigner at his side; his two-tone eyes quickly pierce the foreigner with a demanding, questioning gaze.

"Give it a rest, you motherhen! I don't know the specifics, it's not like I've done this before. It'll just take a couple hours for the kid to acclimate, that's all."

One teal eye narrows while the brow above the golden eye rises marginally; Tensa Zangetsu almost mistakes the foreigner's words for consolation.

"I should hope so."

The foreigner leans forward and slings his blade over his shoulder; a grim expression is evident in the set of his eyes, and no sneer is present in the creature's next words.

"I _never_ go back on my word, little spirit. One way or another, the boy will have his memories and all of his skills. Your wielder, with powers and all, is my ticket to freedom, remember?"

* * *

><p>Notes (720/2011): Tada! I'm doing a re-imagined version of "For Each Action." This story incorporates information in the Hell Chapter in the manga, but excludes Xcution. I'm not completely caught up on Bleach, don't watch movies or the anime, and don't play the games, so no content beyond chapter 428.1 will appear. No romance, mostly because I just don't like writing romance, and only thoroughly established canon pairings (like Byakuya and Hisana) may be mentioned, if at all.

As readers of "For Each Action" can see, "Getsuga" is quite different in this story – more self serving, and a little bit of a jerk. His name also won't be Getsuga anymore. The writing itself has changed as well; less wordy, but descriptive I hope.

I don't have a beta, so mistakes are my own, plus I'm not well-versed in the finer details of Bleach, so let me know if anything is particularly odd, or just wrong so that I can investigate.

Reviews are much appreciated!

Special thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed the 15th chapter of "For Each Action":

skepsis66, Gen. Malaise, hollownature, Quiet Fury, Blue Chooks, Toad Sage 13 , mist shadow, kyuuo , Uchiha Rai

Your feedback really helped me shape this chapter.

(7/21/2011) I should have made this clearer yesterday; the actual plot devices behind "Getsuga" differ from "For Each Action." I'm hoping you all will enjoy the change; instead of a righteous purger, "Getsuga" will be more of a ... well. I can't give it away just yet. But more of a_ reformer_ of souls. He won't just cleanse souls, and he won't be hunting down any old soul that's being naughty; he'll only have jurisdiction over certain types of souls.

I hope that helps explain a few things :) Also, the response that this is already getting is making me so happy.

Also - **new readers, I would like to know if you're confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: If I haven't made it clear, Tensa Zangetsu is currently merged with Ichigo's hollow.

Chapter Two

The captains of the Gotei 13 are gathered for a routine meeting. There is still one empty space – the Fifth Division. No one wants to take up the traitor's former position, even after two years.

The meeting is no longer routine when the Captain-Commander delivers an unwelcome surprise at the end of the meeting.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has died."

Gasps are elicited from those who were close to the war hero. Others scoff, and others do not outwardly react.

"A search party into the Rukongai districts will be organized by the Patrol Corps under Soifon's direction. This news is to remain in strict confidence until the boy's condition is ascertained. If necessary, restrain subordinates who were close to the boy from making contact. Dismissed."

Captain Ukitake knows – just like all the rest of the captains know – that this is not about the boy's memories; it's about whether Kurosaki's powers came back. After all, Central 46 and the Gotei 13 cannot let a powerhouse like that run around. Not without a leash, at least. The sickly captain hopes that Rukia won't find out about Kurosaki, but the girl is incredibly resourceful and ambushes the captain of the thirteenth division as soon as she had wrangled the news out of a drunken Shunsui Kyoraku.

This means that Ukitake is faced with an irate Rukia Kuchiki within five hours of the captain's meeting.

"I can't let you look for him, Rukia."

"But Captain -"

"No buts -"

The stress of the situation sends the captain into a violent coughing fit with specks of blood flying onto his white haori, and Rukia immediately regrets her persistence as she assists her ailing captain.

* * *

><p>"How are you sure that Ichigo will regain his memories?"<p>

A huff of impatience comes from the foreigner before the creature, as Tensa Zangetsu has dubbed him, launches into an explanation.

"I placed a barrier around his memories, that's why his memories should be intact and accessible. Konsō normally seals memories off once a spirit is sent to the afterlife; the barrier should have negated or absorbed that seal. This amnesia might just be a side effect of the barrier and seal working in tandem, ok? I designed the barrier to slowly deteriorate once the kid reached the Rukongai, so the seal should deteriorate with it soon. How fast it deteriorates though, I don't know….

"Happy now, you worry wart?"

Tensa Zangetsu is a little bristled by that last bit.

* * *

><p><em>Who are they?<em>

He sees faces in his dreams, and he hears voices that make his heart ache. He wakes from a nap, sweating and shaking as a glorious dawn breaks on the Rukongai plains. The same voice from before is on the wind.

_People you love._

There is no recollection of their names, only a dense fog where the names should be; he desperately wishes he could change that, but there is reluctance too. He both dreads and giddily anticipates the moment that he remembers those names.

He ambles in a random direction in the hopes of finding food, pushing the faces and words away from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>A few fat drops of rain fall on Tensa Zangetsu's head in Ichigo's inner world, and the zanpakutō scowls. It has been six hours since an amnesic Ichigo arrived in the Rukongai, and the boy still cannot recall the zanpakutō's name.<p>

"I'll speed up the barrier's deterioration process, since you're so damned worried." The zanpakutō knows that imminent freedom motivates the foreigner, not Tensa Zangetsu's state of mind. "If you ask me, the kid doesn't _want _to remember just yet, and that's why it's taking so long."

The foreigner disappears with that parting shot, and Tensa Zangetsu understands that the outsider may be right, even though the opinion is neither asked for nor wanted.

* * *

><p>The noon sun is high in the sky; the terrain around him has changed into the dry scrubland that precludes the desert. There is a canyon in nearby. He has found no food yet to sate his ravenous appetite, no water to quench his thirst.<p>

He stumbles as his own name climbs abruptly from the depths of his mind. _Ichigo Kurosaki; substitute shinigami and vizard no longer…._ His knees catch his fall as his own death is remembered, but the sharp sting of rocks against his flesh does nothing to bring his consciousness to the present. Memories return, meshed together and indistinguishable, and he is not prepared for the onslaught of desperate emotions.

_Blood, everywhere pain pain pain, I'm so sorry, I wish I could fix this, you shouldn't have to watch this Inoue…_

_ Where are you, Zangetsu? It's not suppose to be like this…_

_ Sheer, unmatched power. Mugetsu. Aizen is regenerating at my feet, the stubborn bastard…_

_ I killed someone. Ulquiorra. Heartless, murderer, no better than them…_

_ The Sōkyoku is being released, I won't let you die Rukia!_

_ Mother. Not mother. Why, why, why?_

Darkness claims his vision; the welcome respite of unconsciousness arrives as he tumbles to the ground in a graceless heap.

* * *

><p><em>"What have you done?"<em>

It has been twelve hours since Ichigo arrived in the Rukongai. A torrential rainfall started mere seconds ago in Ichigo's inner world. Tensa Zangetsu is harassing the foreigner outside a nondescript edifice on the outskirts of the decimated cityscape, and the outsider shrugs before replying in a too-casual fashion.

"His memories might have come back all at once. Oops. I thought his memories would come back gradually, since I was making the barrier deteriorate gradually. You know, have them trickle in so he can deal with them little by little." There is something similar to remorse coloring the foreigner's voice.

"Obviously that is not the case." The outsider's response comes quick, his tone defensive and caustic.

"Hey, at least the kid remembers now. This building that houses his memory is perfectly intact… unlike the rest of this inner world." A nonchalant gesture at the rubble around them follows this statement. Only a handful of structures that once stood tall and proud remain.

Tensa Zangetsu sighs at the state of the inner world rather than arguing; the reconstruction of Ichigo's inner world will be daunting and treacherous. His wielder has despaired during his absence. The foreigner continues on without regard to Tensa Zangetsu's thoughts.

"Besides, I had a back-up plan that wouldn't have been any less painful than this. I copied his memories into myself ages ago and manifested them in a separate container; it would have been necessary for him to take all the memories at once from the container. Where do you think this katana came from, my ass?"

An eyebrow creeps upward toward the zanpakutō's hairline as the foreigner brandishes the mentioned katana, the onyx blade coming dangerously close to the zanpakutō's hollow horn; Tensa Zangetsu decides not to ask about the how. 'Just what sort of creature are you?' would surely come out of his mouth eventually if he asked for the how, which would be unacceptably tactless.

"Why did you not inform me of this?"

"What, you think that I was trespassing on the kid's privacy?" The zanpakutō's other eyebrow rises, creating an expression of unequivocal disbelief. _Of course,_ it was trespassing. The foreigner scoffs at the zanpakutō's implied sensibilities before continuing.

"Maybe I was, but I don't judge the kid for anything he did, if that's what you're thinking he's going to worry about. I've seen the worst of humanity, and all that kid has done is good. If he thinks it's trespassing… well maybe I can offer something in return. Anyway, you would have thrown a shit fit if I told you about my idea before I copied the memories. The kid can't blame you since you didn't know about it until now."

_Full of surprises today, are we?_ Tensa Zangetsu is shocked, though his expression doesn't convey as much. There was considerate thought involved in the foreigner's words and actions, despite the gruff delivery. He almost can't comprehend the idea of the foreigner offering something in return; it seems too much like an apology. The zanpakutō certainly won't deny the outsider the opportunity to rectify his mistake, though.

Perhaps first impressions can be reconsidered.

For now Tensa Zangetsu levels the foreigner with a half-hearted glare.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wakes to an incredible headache and a very empty stomach. Memories clamor at the edge of his consciousness, demanding his attention, but he doesn't think he can handle them just yet. He stands, gripping his temples with too-pale fingers wrapped in something he doesn't recognize. <em>It reminds me of the Final Getsuga, oh shit I look like <em>that _again, but there's none of the power…._ A boulder next to him serves as stabilization when the world sways on its axis.

_I want rest, peace, if only for a day before I have to accept this, why couldn't I have forgotten? Now… I'll spend my afterlife without Zangetsu, and looking like the thing that destroyed him… Can't miss something if you can't remember it…_

The lament is cut short by the bray of a stubborn donkey. Ichigo peers around the boulder, and sees that a raggedly dressed peasant is leading a mule down the path to the left of Ichigo's current location. The animal is steadfastly seated on its rump, refusing to obey the tugging pleas of the tired man. At the sight of Ichigo observing around the boulder, the peasant freezes. Then he screams, and bolts down a path and into the canyon. _Must be the new look that scared him off._ Ichigo is stunned for a moment before he yells in indignation.

"Oy, I didn't do anything to you!"

His words reverberate in the nearby canyon, and the headache's intensity increases by tenfold. Doubled over in pain, he realizes when he hears a snort and bray that the peasant left the obstinate donkey behind.

Ichigo notices that there's a food pack and water canteen strapped to the animal's back.

_At least that's taken care of. His loss._

* * *

><p>Ichigo assumes that the Rukongai districts are in the direction that the peasant pursued; that being assumed, he decides to rest now and travel after sunset, when the temperatures are more bearable<em>. Just how many ecosystems are in the afterlife? I've only ever seen a small part of the Rukongai and Sereitei…. <em>There is no question that he'll be going to the Rukongai districts and Sereitei. Now that he has the opportunity, he wants some answers from people he hasn't seen in two years. _They're still my friends, but that doesn't make things ok between us..._

He manages to coax the abandoned mule into a shady grove of barren trees near the canyon's edge, and munches on fruit and stale bread. When he finishes eating, it's morbid curiosity that makes Ichigo visit his inner world. _Does it even exist anymore? I haven't seen it since just after I used the Final Getsuga._

When he arrives next to Zangetsu's old pole, he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"What the _fuck _happened here_?_"

His words quickly fade and die in the empty inner world. Nearly every building is nothing more than rubble on the streets. In the distance, where the horizon was once flat, there are now mountains and forests. He thinks he can see a lake bordering the decimated cityscape. _Everything changed, that means I've changed, and apparently a lot._ He's too distracted by the landscape to notice that he looks like himself again, and that he's wearing shinigami garb. There was no shinigami clothing during those three days of mourning, only regular human clothing.

"Ichigo."

There is someone behind Ichigo. The boy stops breathing for a moment as the word dies on the air. _That voice, I know that voice from three months in the Dangai… but it can't be him, how does he still exist?_

A pale hand rests on his shoulder and pushes, gentle and insistent, until Ichigo is facing someone he thought he had lost forever. _White hair, hollow mask with a horn, one blue eye, one golden…._

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo doesn't want to sound awed, doesn't like that his voice sounds so weak and desperate, but that's how the name comes out anyway as his eyes fixedly bore into Tensa Zangetsu's visage. _How can this be? It's been too long too long, is this real?_ He never was one for hugs, and instead blindly grabs the hand that's still gripping his left shoulder. His right hand quivers as he grasps the zanpakutō's wrist; the action conveys his every worry and hope in a way that he could never vocalize.

"What…" Ichigo's mouth is suddenly dry. _Don't let this be a dream. I don't think I could take that…._

"How…? How are you here?" He stutters more than once, and pushes his pride away, refusing to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Tensa Zangetsu sounds more than sorry, and Ichigo won't stand for it – _I did what I had to, I knew what was coming, even though I didn't truly comprehended it…_.

"Don't say that! You didn't do anything wrong. And you're not answering my question." Something that looks suspiciously like a tear _– the first since mother's death –_ escapes one bloated tear duct, and Ichigo furiously swipes it away with his free hand. _I didn't cry when he disappeared, it was all black rage and then I was numb, but I didn't know back then how much it would hurt after two years._

"On the contrary, Ichigo, I have betrayed your trust."

Ichigo's face twists into a confused scowl – _still not answering the question, but getting somewhere_. Tensa Zangetsu thinks of how long it has been since he's seen that scowl, and how he prefers the glower to that lonesome tear. He wishes he could put this off, but procrastination has never solved any of his wielder's problems.

"What do you mean?"

Tensa Zangetsu's hand withdraws from Ichigo's shoulder, and the boy reluctantly allows it. A despondent sigh sounds, and the zanpakutō's head droops forward for a moment. _He acts like he's been defeated, what have you done Tensa Zangetsu, to be so… sad? _The zanpakutō appears to steel himself as his shoulders and back straighten, his posture becoming steadfast and robust – _that's more like what I remember_.

"By necessity, I lied to you about the Final Getsuga. The essence of that particular technique is sacrifice, Ichigo. Use of the Final Getsuga requires the ultimate sacrifice."

Ichigo's scowl morphs into disbelieving surprise; his eyes widen and he steps back from the zanpakutō.

"You mean… I should have died. That's exactly what you mean, isn't it?" Ichigo is harsh and demanding when the last words leave his mouth. Fists, unknowingly formed, are at his sides.

"Yes, that is what I mean." Caustic anger, born by betrayal, seeps into Ichigo's veins _– there's more to this, I know it, what else did you hide?_

"Why did I not die back then?"

Silence. Tensa Zangetsu's gaze bores into, and beyond, Ichigo's face. _Too long, why did you lie, why why why? I'm not made out of glass, I'm not fragile._

"_Why?"_

It's not hesitance – '_never hesitate', he told me, and he isn't a hypocrite – _that keeps the zanpakutō from speaking. The spirit seems to be contemplating and carefully calculating his response, and Ichigo bites his tongue for only a second before an answer is given.

"There is more to it than 'you should have died,' Ichigo; some aspects of this situation are difficult to explain because I do not know all of the details myself. There is someone you must meet who can help me explain things more thoroughly."

"Huh?" _He always loved dropping those damn surprises._

A finger taps Ichigo's shoulder from behind, and the boy is momentarily immobilized as a voice speaks too close to his ears.

"That's me, Einstein."

_Another snarky bastard._

* * *

><p>Notes (723/2011): I like writing a snarky character :P Anyway, next chapter brings the big reveal as to what this foreigner's name is, possibly his new and improved history, and for sure how things got so messed up for Ichigo – aka, the deal that transpired between Tensa Zangetsu and this intruder. The next update probably won't be so quick in coming; I would estimate a week.

Many thanks to Basil, mist shadow, Blue Chooks, Gen. Malaise, PuppetMaster55, and KawaiiBerry-chan. Your reviews on the first chapter were very thoughtful and encouraging, and the questions/suggestions posed provided me some good food for thought!

_Gen. Malaise_ – as you can see, the donkey and peasant had their scene! "Getsuga's" history will definitely be different, and I hope you enjoy the change.

_Mist shadow_ – Ichigo did still have a lot of regrets, as I wrote him. He wished, ineffectually, to somehow repair his relationships with the shinigami and living; more importantly, even though he changed, he still loves and would want to protect his family, even in death. This is why I think konso was necessary.

As always, **please review! **The only reason why I updated so fast was because of the fantastic reviewers above!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ichigo turns to face the voice, and scrambles away from the unknown individual. He is dumbfounded by the man's likeness to the Final Getsuga – _this just gets weirder and weirder –_ and he feels that he is floundering, drowning and lost, as his afterlife spirals into chaos. _What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit! _Wild and accusing, Ichigo's index finger violently points at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

Hands wrapped in something off-white are raised in a placating gesture that seems taunting – _no weapon, but he's acting like a jerk already –_ and the response is infuriatingly blasé and evasive.

"Yeesh, there's no need for hostilities."

"'No need for hostilities' my _ass_ - "

Ichigo's tirade is swiftly cut short as Tensa Zangetsu firmly grips the teen's shoulder in admonishment. The boy is startled enough to cease speaking momentarily, and then he is infuriated by the interruption, moving to snarl at his zanpakutō – _I have every right to yell at the moment, thank you very much! _He doesn't care that he is about to turn his temper onto his recently reacquainted – and very missed – partner; it's his way of affection, after all. _Even if he lied about something important, he's still my partner and mentor… he knows that yelling is just my defense mechanism. _

Tensa Zangetsu anticipates the change in the target of Ichigo's ire, and the zanpakutō shakes his head as he circumvents his wielder's discontent.

"Now is not the time for meaningless arguments." Ichigo huffs crossly, conceding the point – _some answers would be nice, I guess –_ as Tensa Zangetsu allows his grip on Ichigo's shoulder to loosen, and the zanpakutō turns his striking gaze onto the foreigner. The two-tone eyes convey a tenacious conviction; evasion of the coming conversation will not be tolerated.

"Would you introduce yourself to us at last?" Incredulous, Ichigo interjects, nearly bellowing at his zanpakutō as one of his eyebrows twitches ominously.

"_WHAT! _You don't even know this guy's name and he's suppose to help explain things?"

"Shut your mouth already, then I'll show and tell, Strawberry Shortcake!" The foreigner is egging Ichigo's indignation on; it works spectacularly well, and Ichigo, who leans forward threateningly, is ready to tackle the stranger as he makes his retort.

"What did you call me, you prissy little - !"

An aggravated Tensa Zangetsu roughly seizes both of Ichigo's biceps and drags the boy a few paces back from the foreigner, disallowing physical blows. He barks, _"Enough!"_ into Ichigo's ear; the sound is guttural – feral and vicious – and Ichigo is reminded that a hollow resides within his zanpakutō – _not just Tensa Zangetsu, there's an animal in there, still here_.The teen has the sense to scowl in petulant silence as his zanpakutō continues to restrain him; the foreigner, however, makes a childish face at the zanpakutō and Ichigo.

Tensa Zangetsu ignores the immature antics of the foreigner, and instead murmurs into his wielder's ear while holding the teen captive in his grip. Shame permeates the zanpakutō's words, and Ichigo's chagrin dissipates.

"I do not know his name yet because it was part of a deal, Ichigo."

"Deal…?"

Ichigo's thoughts race – _a deal, what have you done Tensa Zangetsu? Using the Final Getsuga was simple, but not this mess it left behind –_ and then Tensa Zangetsu's previous words resonate in his mind.

_There is more to it than 'you should have died,' Ichigo…._

The teen pulls away from Tensa Zangetsu's grasp, and turns to face the zanpakutō. Ichigo's blank expression is incredibly telling; Tensa Zangetsu knows that the teen only hides his thoughts at moments of tremendous inner turmoil. A chilling wind picks up in the ruined inner world, and clouds seethe, black and nebulous, around a pastel blue eye; a fledgling hurricane is born.

"You made a deal with this guy. That's why I didn't die when I fought Aizen. Right?"

A deal. _What did you give away, Tensa Zangetsu? What did you promise him in return?_

"Yes."

"What…." Ichigo can't find the right words – _this is all so convoluted, dammit! – _and flounders in frustration for a moment before Tensa Zangetsu saves him the effort of asking his question.

"The terms of the deal are simple enough, though the reasons behind certain clauses are unknown to me." Tensa Zangetsu pauses; Ichigo and the foreigner are silent as the zanpakutō collects his thoughts. The newborn tempest stills in anticipation of the approaching revelations.

"It was as you were leaving for the fake Karakura that the deal was made, Ichigo. He made contact with the hollow and myself, and it became apparent that a mutually beneficial agreement might be reached." A glance at the foreigner prompts him to speak his piece.

"I'm not in your inner world by choice, kid. Essentially, I was bound to the zanpakutō life-cycle against my will."

Confusion is apparent in both Ichigo's and Tensa Zangetsu's expressions. It is the zanpakutō who recovers first.

"You did not reveal quite as much during our initial negotiation. However, that is something to consider later. Suffice it to say that this man desires to be freed from the confines of your inner world, Ichigo, and that we – the hollow and I – offered as much in return for his services."

Ichigo is paralyzed as his mind reels – _it can't be easy, breaking a spirit from the cycle, I've never heard of such a thing, how could you bargain such an impossible task, Tensa Zangetsu? _Above their impromptu congregation, the thunderheads illuminate the growing typhoon with eerily silent forks of lightening.

"And what services are those, exactly? I know he kept me from dying, but what would have happened if he hadn't done whatever voodoo he did? Oh, and don't think I'm letting you off the hook for bargaining away what you did." Ichigo's index finger is pointing at Tensa Zangetsu, his tone unusually even and firm despite his obvious irritation. The zanpakutō's demeanor is appropriately abashed as the foreigner responds in his stead.

"Well, kid, I kept that attack of yours from destroying you and your zanpakutō."

Ichigo is overwhelmed by the information for a moment – _both of us would have been destroyed? Not just dead? – _and he realizes his fingers are twitching spasmodically, itching for battle, a distraction, _something_ other than these increasingly torturous proclamations.

"What do you mean by that?"

The foreigner distractedly musses his onyx hair before speaking.

"I mean, you wouldn't have just died because of that attack. That Final Getsuga of yours isn't something to be trifled with. It would have first drained every drop of your reiryoku, then converted the reiryoku that bonds you and Tensa Zangetsu together, then converted your zanpakutō here into raw reiryoku, and, lastly, converted your body itself to fuel that attack. That Aizen guy, along with everything nearby, would have been simply disintegrated if that attack had been at full strength."

The more answers Ichigo gets, the more everything becomes agonizingly confusing for him. _Why can't this just be plain and simple? _He forcibly clamps down on his increasingly unmanageable emotions, and instead sighs to release the tension before he makes his inquiry. _It won't do, to have a meltdown when I nearly have those damned answers I want._

"So…. Obviously you kept it from consuming my body, Tensa Zangetsu, and all of my reiryoku, or I'd definitely be dead and Tensa Zangetsu wouldn't be here. But what about the other thing? That connection thing, what do you mean by that?"

"That was sacrificed, in a way. Your connection to Tensa Zangetsu was partially sacrificed, and most of your reiryoku too. Anything less wouldn't have been enough to disable Aizen. With part of the connection gone, and not enough reiryoku to interact with spiritual creatures, you couldn't do anything with Tensa Zangetsu. Hence, no shinigami powers."

Foreboding crawls beneath Ichigo's skin, standing his hair on end. _This connection… could it be that I almost gave up more than I ever imagined?_ He asks a question that might break him, and almost doesn't care that it could shatter his already marred soul.

"What… how does this connection work?"

The look that the stranger gives Ichigo is uncannily keen. Tensa Zangetsu shifts his weight, and his disposition becomes morose and forsaken. A glance is exchanged between the two spirits before the stranger speaks to the zanpakutō, both spirits disregarding the teenage boy for a brief stint.

"I think he needs to know what _really _could have happened."

A resigned sigh is exhaled from Tensa Zangetsu's slightly parted lips.

"Indeed… so be it. I leave it to you."

It's a vague conversation, but enough information is given for the teen to realize the gravity of the situation. Ichigo realizes that his instincts, the foreboding sensations, are always right, and whatever he's about to hear will hurt no small amount. What he doesn't realize is that the foreigner is now selling his case.

The stranger speaks, and demolishes every preconceived notion Ichigo ever had about zanpakutō.

"Zanpakutō and their wielders are bound together, even through reincarnation. While wielders and zanpakutō are essentially separate beings, they are reflections of one another's souls. Their life cycles are shared, even though both wielders and zanpakutō forget all past lives spent as partners.

"If you had used the most potent Final Getsuga, you and Tensa Zangetsu would have been separated in this life, _and_ the next. Although after that you could have plausibly reunited. Maybe. But it would have never been the same as the original connection. And there would have been a good chance of the two of you being separated for eternity."

The zanpakutō in question mutely observes the conversation, understanding yet doing nothing about the conflict that arises in his wielder's heart. It is not his place, yet, to guide Ichigo – not until Ichigo fully understands what could have been, and what Tensa Zangetsu has bartered. Not until the boy accepts the cost of his life and zanpakutō bond.

Rainfall begins; the droplets are sped along by the wind of the infant hurricane, and the beads of water cut into the exposed skin of the zanpakutō and teenager.

Guilt gnaws at Ichigo's conscience. He knows that two years ago he had been been willing to sacrifice his entire connection with Tensa Zangetsu; he had been willing to part from his mentor and friend _permanently_. More intrinsically, he understands that he couldn't sacrifice that bond now – not after being alone and impotent for so long – and he will do everything to ensure that their connection remains firmly entrenched. _Two bitter years of solitude, now that he's here I won't be letting go no matter the cost, but how is he here?_

"You said I sacrificed that connection, how is Tensa -"

"I said 'partially,' dimwit." Noticing the pathetic cast of Ichigo's expression – glum and distraught – the stranger's customarily abrasive discourse is marginally softened.

"I only allowed you to convert the portion of the connection that lets Tensa Zangetsu channel his powers and abilities into you; the portion that binds you two together remains intact."

Ichigo's demeanor brightens ever so slightly – _he's truly here to stay, thank whatever god there is that Tensa isn't some hallucination – _and he blurts the first question that he thinks of, and it's the most important one he has asked so far.

"Is there any way to reestablish that part of the connection?"

_Can I fix myself, be like who I was, whole again?_

The dark haired man scratches his chin thoughtfully; the hazel eyes unconcernedly study the steadily falling fat raindrops before settling on Ichigo's now determined and expectant visage.

"In a way, yes. The trouble with your reiryoku being so depleted in the living world was that it couldn't rejuvenate itself. In an environment with enough spirit particles, though, your body can absorb spirit particles to jump start the process. Now that you're in the Soul Society your body can start doing that. Once your reiryoku revitalizes to a certain point, you can channel a portion of your energies into regenerating the connection."

"That sounds like it could take a long time."

"It would take decades, probably, to restore the connection. It would take even longer for you to reach your full potential. Since your body is capable of carrying massive quantities of reiryoku, it would take a long time for you to reach the point you were at when you fought Aizen."

The foreigner looks past Ichigo's face, and instead stares at the taciturn zanpakutō. Somehow a conversation is held in that shared gaze. A dark eyebrow quirks up, towards the stranger's hairline, and Tensa Zangetsu nods his acquiescence.

Ichigo doesn't expect the words that abruptly offer him unlooked for hope.

"However…. I could move that process along. But I can't do it for free, kid."

That hope is dashed as quickly as it was born. However, both Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu are astonished by the muted compassion that hides beneath the bluntness of the stranger's next words.

"You aren't beholden to the promises your zanpakutō made; I can't force you to free me, and I'm not cruel enough to try – although I'll be sure to pester you for the rest of your afterlife if you don't free me. Maybe you can look at what I did to save your ass and your zanpakutō's ass as an investment on my part. For me to help you regain your reiryoku and zanpakutō connection, though…. You'll have to seal the deal, kid. Right now the contract is on the table, and you can sign it or walk."

The rain stops.

Chestnut eyes search the foreigner's half-hidden visage, and there is no small amount of frantic, suffocating hope written in the depths of Ichigo's countenance. _I can fix this._

"Just one last thing… why wouldn't you want me to know about you, or have Tensa Zangetsu know your name, as part of the first deal?"

The foreigner realizes that this is merely the last thing the boy needs to hear before the deal is sealed; those words were in essence a 'yes.'

"Because I can't have mortals running around blabbing about some weird non-zanpakutō creature that's in their head. That could get me in a worse situation than the one I'm already in, and this is shitty enough as it is."

Ichigo ponders this for a moment, scratching his head in deliberation. The amorphous thunderheads above evaporate into thin wisps of mist; blue skies, so crystalline and pure, peer through the fogs as a firm and decisive expression settles between the boy's eyebrows.

Hope fills Tensa Zangetsu's being as his wielder speaks.

"I think we have a deal."

Ichigo extends his hand.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The unnamed man extends his hand as well, and as the hands of teen and foreigner clasp, a name is finally revealed. If it weren't for the bindings, a tiny yet genuine smile would be seen on the dark haired man's face.

"I am Funshitsu no Saibankan. Call me Jajji for short."

* * *

><p>Notes (82/2011): Ugh. This was hard to write, which is why it's a little on the short side. And a little rough around the edges. There are lots of loose ends; I'll try and get some of those tied up in the next chapter or throughout the story.

I made up a lot of stuff concerning zanpakuto and their bond with their wielders. And the reiryoku stuff is my invented solution, too. Let me know if it's believable, please.

Funshitsu no Saibankan means Judge of the Lost. Jajji is just Judge. If someone has better translations, please suggest as much! Google translate is the best I have available right now :9

Next chapter brings… Jajji's history, I should think. It'll be a little while until the next update; probably a week and a half to two weeks. Blah blah blah, real life is a being a bitch, etc.

Anyhow. Last chapter received an extremely positive response, which makes me so happy. I hope that this chapter lives up to expectations; if not, I'm quite willing to edit it or give my reasons for certain characterizations.

**Thanks go out to these people for being awesome:**

Swampflare, KawaiiBerry-chan, skepsis66, Gen. Malaise, MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs, Meany, mist shadow, OpenSourceArtist, Aljan Moonfire, Quetzalcoatls

As usual, please review!

_Skepsis66 – _I'm so ridiculously glad to hear that you enjoy the dramatics and descriptions!

_Gen. Malaise – _I like Jajji too. A lot. He rounds things out, like you said. Overall, he's going to be a lot less "divine" in this story than in For Each Action. I appreciate your encouraging and helpful reviews

_Mist Shadow – _I hope the dialogue is a little more fulfilling for you in this chapter. My writing tends to be dry because I'm a trained writing tutor at my university, and dialogue is not my forte. Thanks for the suggestion!

_OpenSource Artist – _Thanks for reading and reviewing! A lot of the readers right now are old fans of For Each Action, and it's nice to have a fresh face with new thoughts. Hopefully my grammar and such stay up to par, or I might have to do some remedial training once the school year starts!

_Aljan Moonfire – _Again, it's great having a new fan reading and reviewing, thank you! If I ever get myself familiar with Naruto (which might take a few years unfortunately) I'll be sure to have a look at your Naruto crossover! I'm a fan of crossovers, they freshen up fandoms. I assure you, though, that I've never seen your story before and didn't get the idea from it (aka, no stealing!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A cloud passes overhead, casting grey shadows onto the three figures standing atop a skyscraper. Jajji and Ichigo's brief moment of camaraderie dies an early and embarrassing death as Ichigo's blunt curiosity rears its head.

"How does someone with a title like _that_ end up like _you?"_

Ichigo is peering at Jajji with a confused expression etched on his brow while scratching thoughtfully at his chin. Jajji, though his face is mostly covered, masterfully scowls at Ichigo with only his hazel eyes. Tensa Zangetsu mutely sighs into the collar of his furred jacket before admonishing his wielder.

"You still have no tact, Ichigo."

"What? It's a good question, and you damn well know it!"

Jajji unexpectedly sides with Ichigo as he says, "Kid's got a point."

Stunned silence ensues for a moment before Jajji resignedly ruffles his dark hair and speaks.

"I guess I can tell you about it."

Surprise slips away from Ichigo's face, and is replaced with intense focus. Mouth curling into an unseen smirk, Jajji strategizes. Tensa Zangetsu's stomach twists for reasons he does not understand, and suspicion glimmers in his eerie gaze – for good reason – as the zanpakutō surveys Jajji.

_That doesn't mean I'll tell you about the rest, though, little vizard and zanpakutō. Especially since you're not asking for the whole story. Just assume that I started with that title, started as a god, like a good mortal should._

"Where to start, hmm?" Jajji continues to hum to himself dramatically, grating on Ichigo's already miniscule levels of patience. Tensa Zangetsu saves them all from the absurd argument that Jajji is attempting to incite – _these two are like siblings, always looking for a fight_.

"Would you care to explain what your title, Funshitsu no Saibankan, means?"

"Cutting straight to the chase, eh? Well, it means exactly what it means. I judge souls that lose their way." Scoffing first, Ichigo makes a petulant face and comments sarcastically.

"Could you be more vague?"

Jajji's mocking reply comes as his posture tenses, becoming confrontational and arrogant.

"Yes I could be more vague, dumbass, just be grateful I'm _not_." Preparing to restrain his wielder, Tensa Zangetsu extends a hand toward Ichigo, yet the teen manages to hold his temper – just barely. The zanpakutō is glad – internally, of course – that Ichigo is learning to avoid the bait that Jajji frequently lays.

"Now. As I was saying, I judge – really, 'use to judge' is what I should say – souls that have lost their way. Souls aren't meant to turn into hollows, you know." Ichigo's mouth opens, and inquisition is written in the set of his scowl. Jajji raises his hand in a silencing gesture and continues before Ichigo can protest; the teen fully restrains his need for elaboration once he notices the fearsome combination of emotions festering in Jajji's eyes – _hatred, regret, hurt, yearning, what happened?_

"I was the head honcho in Hell until a bastard named Shuren fucked it all upside-down."

Ichigo is silent – wisely. _So many questions, why don't I know better how Hell and the reincarnation process works, who the fuck is Shuren, Hell is suppose to have a boss? _Jajji's words are bitter as he speaks, and his tone is short and clipped.

"Long story short, the Togabito caught me unawares without my partner. They stole my reiryoku for themselves, repressed the shit out of what little they left me with, and bound me to the zanpakutō life-cycle. My partner… who knows what happened? Suffice it to say that without me and my partner keeping things under control in Hell for the past thousand years, things have gone south for all parts of the reincarnation cycle."

With his thoughts racing, Ichigo doesn't know what question he should ask first – _Togabito? Partner? Repressed? A thousand years, holy shit, no wonder he's an asshole. _Tensa Zangetsu makes an inquiry during Ichigo's troubled confusion.

"Ichigo and I are somewhat ignorant of the life cycle's intricacies, thanks in part to our unconventional existence. What exactly are these Togabito?"

"Hmm. The Togabito. Shuren is one of them. They're troublesome souls, too corrupt and broken to be returned to the reincarnation cycle. Most souls are only partially corrupt and can be cleansed in Hell. I use to judge when they were ready to be returned to the reincarnation cycle, but the Togabito will never be ready for that. They can't even be reconstructed along with the pieces of other broken souls, they're that far gone, and normally I do whatever I can to return souls to the cycle, even if only in parts."

"And your partner? Can you elaborate?"

Considering his options, Jajji's eyes narrow at Tensa Zangetsu – _how much to say without them asking too much? _He settles on a partial truth.

"On what? The sort of partnership?" A short nod is the response Tensa Zangetsu gives.

"I guess you could call me one of the first shinigami as you know them. We – me and my partner – were an early example of a wielder-zanpakutō bond. Except my partner was – is, if she's still willing and waiting to work with me – an exceptionally opinionated and independent zanpakutō." _Close enough – understate so they don't ask about the how._

Ichigo's wit catches up to him at last, and the vizard manages to blurt out a somewhat intelligent question.

"Does that mean shinigami didn't always have zanpakutō?"

"Yes. They use to rely solely on kidō for offensive and defensive tactics."

"So how did zanpakutō come about?"

"Long story, kid. If you want to start snoring in less than five minutes, I can tell you all about it sometime. Can we get back on topic? As in, talking about my shit-show life." Ichigo's scowl deepens at the dismissal, and Tensa Zangetsu inquires as the teen sulks.

"How were you bound to the zanpakutō life cycle? Or rather, what are the specifics of the ritual that bound you?"

The light strikes Jajji's eyes as the sun breaks through the still dissipating fogs of Ichigo's inner world, and a thoughtful glint crosses that golden gaze – _pesky zanpakutō, he knows how to ask all the right questions, that could be a problem._

"I'm not sure of all of the specifics. I was out cold for the ritual itself," _Lie lie lie, I was awake for every moment, it was horrid,_ "So everything I know about it I already knew or I've had to deduce. What I can tell from experience since I was bound is that I'm not stuck to one soul, and I already knew that it took a massive amount of reiryoku for the Togabito to even bind me into the cycle, let alone bind me to one soul. I don't think the Togabito combined had enough reiryoku to bind me to one specific soul, and I know they weren't willing to sacrifice their own reiryoku for that. They probably forced someone else as a sacrifice."

Forced sacrifice. It hurts for Ichigo to hear it even, and he wonders how much guilt Jajji feels for that sacrifice – _the way he said it, so pinched and bitter, it's like he knows who it was that was sacrificed._ Jajji abruptly changes the subject; Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu aren't insensitive enough to try to redirect the conversation back to an obviously painful topic.

"So. Now that you know that, can we start scheming?"

* * *

><p>Jajji feels a little guilty for not offering up his whole story, especially since he had looked at the kid's entire set of memories. But it all still stings so much. Someday, maybe. The kid might end up failing him anyway – <em>no point in investing that much when he could end up dying again before he can free me.<em>

And… no one trusts a demon these days. Demons had been, well, _demonized._ He needs the kid to trust him, needs the chance to show the vizard that he's as much human as he is inhuman.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like our best bet would be Urahara. The crazy bastard is a genius. Since you don't know all the details of the ritual, Hat 'n Clogs can work out the specifics and how to undo it. Kurostuchi is a creep, so we'll avoid him."<p>

"Huh, you have a brain after all?"

"Fuck your shit."

Tensa Zangetsu sighs. It's becoming an unfortunately involuntary habit.

"Ichigo, you will need to reconnect with the Seireitei in order to contact Urahara." Turning his head to the right slightly, the zanpakutō focuses on Jajji.

"It would perhaps be best to move along the regeneration of Ichigo's reiryoku as soon as possible. There's the possibility of encountering unleashed captain class reiatsu while in the Seireitei, and it won't do for Ichigo's movements to be hindered if he can't withstand those presences."

"Ah, that's true. Hmm. Well – what I can do is give the kid some of my reiryoku. That'll jumpstart the process of his reiryoku replenishing itself."

A tic is forming in Ichigo's left eyebrow; it twitches ominously.

"I'm right here, asshole, don't talk about me like I'm not here, and I'm not a kid." Jajji not only ignores Ichigo's interruption, but ignores Ichigo entirely.

"The hardest and longest part would be regenerating that first bit of reiryoku because he would have to absorb the reiryoku passively from the environment. Since I'll be taking care of that, it'll only be a matter of days before he's captain class again, as long as he trains up. Which reminds me –" Jajji's attention turns to Ichigo," – you need some help, you little shit, your technique and strategies are utter _crap._"

Jajji's index finger is pointing at Ichigo in an authoritative manner. Ichigo's reaction is defensive, though not as affronted as it would have been before Aizen. The teen crosses his arms as he replies crossly, "I'm not that bad. My technique was good enough to save my ass a couple times."

Jajji sneers unpleasantly – _this kid's pretty naïve and stupid for someone who's been through so much._

"Tch. Just barely. You know, if I've noticed you, Aizen noticed you, and pretty much every soul in Soul Society noticed you, what makes you think Shuren hasn't noticed you?"

Ichigo is taken by surprise, and it's obvious in his expression that he doesn't understand the conversation's change in direction.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying Shuren is probably interested in you and your potential, or at least was before your powers faded. And he handed my ass to me – admittedly, only through the dirtiest methods possible – which means he could definitely pummel you if he got to you soon enough. I'm going to help train you, so Shuren doesn't kill you prematurely once he realizes you're a threat again."

As Ichigo moves to protest Tensa Zangetsu provides his input, effectively silencing Ichigo.

"He's right, Ichigo. We'll have to be more thorough in your training if this Shuren comes after you at any point in time. Besides, it would be ideal to remedy some of your technical problems regardless of threats."

Disgruntled, the vizard sulks thoughtfully for several moments.

"Fine. It doesn't look like I have a choice between the two of you. Remedial training, it is."

* * *

><p>A hand extends toward Ichigo's chest. Tensa Zangetsu is standing less than a foot away from his wielder, ready to contain Ichigo should the vizard react poorly during the reiryoku transfer. Ichigo eyes the hand warily, and a question springs from his mouth.<p>

"What exactly is on your hand anyway?"

Momentary bewilderment flits across Jajji's expressive eyes.

"Eh?" He looks at his hands pensively for a moment.

"It's like sekki-seki. Not quite as potent, but more versatile. We'll have to get around it at some point, but that's an obstacle for your genius friend to take care of. Back to what we were doing, kiddo."

And without another word, Jajji places his hand on Ichigo's sternum before the teen can voice any further complaints or questions.

Only a minute passes before it becomes explicit in the set of Ichigo's anxious stance that he is experiencing discomfort. The vizard's hands itch to move, and his feet urge him to run – _tingling, itching, burning, what is going on_? Against Ichigo's will, his fingers begin flexing spasmodically. The movement does not go unnoticed by Jajji.

"Hold his arms back, Tensa. If he moves too much I won't be able to concentrate."

Tensa Zangetsu holds Ichigo's hands forcefully behind the teen's back. At some point during the transfer, Ichigo leans back against the zanpakutō, silently seeking the comfort of his mentor and friend.

It's uncomfortable for all parties involved, each for very different reasons.

Jajji is anxious. He is giving this boy what little strength he has left, and more importantly he is letting some small hope lay on the teen's shoulders. Jajji fears that the youth will fail him – _is such trust misplaced? It can't be, he is a prodigy, and I'll make him a legend, but there will always be the chance that he will fail._

Ichigo is not in obvious pain, but it's apparent that the vizard is distressed. It pains Tensa Zangetsu to see his wielder in such a state. In their time apart, the zanpakutō's need to protect Ichigo has only grown. Guilt amplifies those feelings to unbearable levels of prevalence in Tensa Zangetsu's mind.

Ichigo himself doesn't understand why there is such discomfort. He feels as if something is crawling beneath his skin – foreign and dark, yet benign. His eyes are closed against the world outside his discomfort, and his jaw is clenched until pain registers, until his molars grind audibly.

As Jajji's hand withdraws from the vizard's chest and Tensa Zangetsu frees Ichigo's hands, the teen falls to his knees, exhausted. His head lolls back, eyes staring blankly at the now cloudless sky – _this is better than nothing, I haven't felt so great and terrible in so long, my reiryoku, it's there again…_.

"Just a few minute's rest. Then we can get moving."

* * *

><p>"It'll just take a few hours for the reiryoku I transferred to absorb your signature. Once it does, you won't feel so uncomfortable anymore."<p>

Ichigo is still laying on the roof, marveling at the vivid shade of the sky – _was it always so blue?_

"You listening to me at all, kid?"

No answer.

"You better be. I don't take kindly to having to repeat myself."

Ichigo rolls his head to the side and glares at Jajji in acknowledgement. The dark haired man, though his full expression isn't visible, smirks, and Ichigo can see the smugness in Jajji's eyes.

"Better."

* * *

><p>"I almost look like myself again."<p>

Running his hands through his now shoulder-length dark hair, Ichigo wonders at the strangeness of being himself yet feeling something foreign in his skin. The body wrappings are gone from his torso, replaced with a standard black kosode, and a plain katana is at Ichigo's hip. The afternoon sun is setting on the dusty scrublands of the outer Rukongai, and soon Ichigo will travel toward the Seireitei.

Jajji's voice pierces through the silence of the Rukongai. Surpised – since the teen is alone in the Rukongai, the donkey having wandered off long ago – Ichigo starts, and looks around for a moment before he realizes that the words come from his inner world.

"That's probably because your reiatsu is now more dominant than mine in your spirit body."

"So I looked like you at first when I got here because your reiatsu was the strongest one in my body?"

"Pretty much. Something about konsō recognized that distribution of power in your spirit and projected my image onto your spirit body since it was the dominant personality in terms of power."

"Huh."

Ichigo ambles into the shade of a tree grove nearby and picks up the pack of food he abandoned earlier. Mindlessly, he consumes the plain bread and fruit, and watches the canyon turn different shades of brilliant red, orange, and yellow as the sun sets.

And then he feels it – a tickle against his senses.

"Looks like you have company, kid."

"No duh, Jajji."

* * *

><p>In the 12th division and 2nd divisions similar reports are being delivered to the divisions' respective captains.<p>

Kurotsuchi is not interested.

Soifon, however, is interested. One of her subordinates in the Patrol Corps gives her a summary of the report.

"The signature resembles, though is quite different from, Kurosaki's reiatsu. It appeared quite suddenly."

"Send me a unit of scouts. I will brief them."

In the end, six scouts are sent with orders to observe and capture the entity.

* * *

><p>The Captain-Commander has told Soifon to take no chances.<p>

His exact words were, "Kurosaki – whether he remembers himself or not – cannot be allowed to run free. His power, if it has returned, is a threat not just to Soul Society, but to himself, as we have learned in the past."

* * *

><p>(1230/11) Soooo I'm back. A little. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this is worth it.

Anyway – I'm pretty tired and just wanted to give this to my lovely readers, so I didn't proof this. Let me know what's wrong, be it grammar or content Oh, and here's some clarification. The characters from the Hell arc, and much of the information from those few chapters, will be incorporated into this story, but twisted to fit my needs and wants. And remember - no Xcution or Fullbrings.

**Thanks go out to these wonderful readers for taking the time to review last chapter, even if it was only a few words:**

OpenSourceArtist, KawaiiBerry-chan, Byakuya's sakura petal, Gen. Malaise, Twan, MrNeedsToRemoveAllFaves, MikuAlli, dbz writing for fun, Kuraikaji, Haruna Pan, Natsuzora, WolfKey13, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, Rishqva, mistshadow, Quetzalcoatls

OpenSourceArtist - awww, thanks :)

KawaiiBerry-chan - Jajji is great, I agree entirely. And yup - entirely different from For Each Action, hopefully in the best way possible.

Byakuya's Sakura Petal - You'll find out, I promise. I intend to explore zanpakuto a little in this story, and that includes Goat-face's zanpakuto.

Gen. Malaise - Yup, not "that guy" anymore! Hoping that this chapter gives you some nice teasers about Jajji's history ;)

MrNeedsToRemoveAll Faves - ahhh, you gave me so many interesting ideas! The Hell direction is the one I've been wanting to take since I started the rewrite, but a lot of those ideas would be so fuuuuun.

mist shadow - Complicated? Probably a little. Ichigo definitely has some growth on the horizon. But he has grown a little over the past 2 years. Had to.

dbz writing for fun - sorry it's so confusing! Hopefully this chapter clears up some crap, but it might be my writing style that's confusing too.

Haruna Pan - mmm, I'm excited to explore how Ichigo and Tensa have changed, and how their dynamic will change now that they're reunited.

WolfKey 13 - You're spot on with the wielder-zanpakuto bond! More elaboration on these sort of things will occur throughout the story. And yes kido! Ichigo has lots of remedial training to do. Might as well be on top of his game, no?

SilverFlameoftheWindScar - bah, my apologies. I like writing cliffies too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Warily, Ichigo stills in his seat beneath barren branches. He expands his newly revived spirit senses outward, feeling the world around him with tendrils of spirit energy. He speaks into his inner world.

"Six of them, from what I can tell. Not far off."

_"You're barely on par with them at this point, though your senses are damn good for someone at your current level of reiryoku."_ Jajji's words are oddly encouraging for Ichigo to hear, but the teen doesn't comment on Jajji's unpredictable amiability.

"What do you think, Tensa Zangetsu?"

_"Continue as you would have, to the Rukongai districts. This is a sparsely populated area – you must be what attracted their presence. They will confront you and make their intentions known at some point, regardless of what you do." _

* * *

><p>Two long-time friends exchange banter in the 13th division's offices.<p>

"You know, Rukia, you're definitely not allowed to have heard about that."

Rukia continues filling out paperwork as she responds tartly, "Shut up, Renji."

"And you're also not supposed to harass your superiors," the redhead says, referring to Rukia's usual method of extracting information through the drunken and irresponsible Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hypocrite."

"Well, there's no denying that. So what're you going to do once they bring him in? If they even can, that is."

"Talk to him, of course. Even if they can't bring him in, I'll find him."

"Your brother won't be happy about either of those things."

"Of course not, but he'll understand my reasons, and Ichigo deserves an explanation… if he remembers us."

* * *

><p>The outskirts of the dilapidated outer Rukongai districts lay on the far horizon when Ichigo is waylaid and surrounded by six figures dressed in black – <em>the Patrol Corps. <em>Ichigo, unsure of their intentions – _friend or foe, they should be friends if they're under Soifon's control but I don't know do I? –_ merely stands stock still while the figures visibly gauge his threat level. _What do I do, will they sedate me, question me, what does this all mean?_

Finally, unexpectedly, one of the figures dressed in black speaks.

"You are asked to attend an audience in the Seireitei, citizen, and answer a few questions."

Understandably confused, Ichigo almost blurts out – _don't you know who I am? _And then he realizes, without Jajji or Tensa giving a word's input, that he is unrecognizable both in appearance and reiatsu, and he doesn't know how to make use of this information. Helpfully, Tensa gives Ichigo direction.

_"Play along Ichigo, it seems that they do not want to force you to do anything. You do not have to lie, but you also do not have to say everything."_

"Ok. Lead the way, then."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto ponders away in his office.<p>

_Soifon, what will you do?_

He perceived the conflict before the 2nd division captain even left. While her words and posture were perfectly stoic, her eyes said it all.

Honor, or loyalty?

Repay the boy, or imprison him?

The Captain-Commander already knows the outcome. The brash vizard always did manage to find loyalty in the most unusual places.

But the wizened old man has appearances to keep up. It is necessary to at least pretend to listen to the newly reformed Central 46. If his subordinates choose to disobey him… well, that is outside his direct control. Rebukes will be in order, but the damage will be done.

* * *

><p>Soifon ponders her debriefing as she awaits the return of her six scouts, and she measures the weight of duty, respect, and recompense in her mind. The captain of the 2nd division realizes that she has disobeyed the Captain-Commander – <em>take no chances –<em> in a subversive, indirect way. Her earlier orders given to the scouts reverberate in her mind.

"_Do not force him to come to the Seireitei. Convince him, if you must."_

As much as she always considered Ichigo Kurosaki a brat, she does not want the boy alienated, especially by people he once considered allies; her morals will not allow her to treat the boy that sacrificed so much with such little respect.

Hope is all she has – hope that the boy will cooperate for once in his consistently disobedient, rebellious life, or rather... afterlife, if it really is Kurosaki.

Thankfully, Soifon's hopes are not entirely misplaced. Two days after her scouts were originally dispatched, they return. Standing in the spartan reception hall of the 2nd division, she is disappointed to see that there are only the barest hints of Ichigo Kurosaki in the young man that follows her subordinates.

There are hints of the teen, though, nonetheless – _scowl, aggressive stance, similar build_.

She covertly gestures to one of her aides to send word to the Captain-Commander and other division captains, and then addresses her guest.

"Welcome to the 2nd division of the Gotei 13. If you would be so kind as to wait, there are others on their way who would like to ask you some questions."

Quietly, the non-descript, dark haired – _certainly not the distinct orange of Kurosaki, but the eyes are all trademark brat – _young man seats himself on one of the cushions nearest him as Soifon and her subordinates carefully observe.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hasn't dealt with the past two days well. He snapped at the stoic Patrol Corps grunts more than once – dropping names that a newly dead soul <em>should not remember or know<em> in the process – and likely gave them good reason to suspect his identity. The vizard can't fully bring himself to care while he sits in the reception hall of the 2nd division.

As he awaits the arrival of the other captains, he wonders if judgment or friendship is what he will receive. Jajji allays his fears in the strangest of ways.

_"Since you're shit poor at acting, kid, you can always ask me to take over for a bit…"_

Ichigo doesn't respond. Five minutes pass before the captains and captain-commander all arrive.

The meeting is anticlimactic. They ask how he feels, whether he needs anything to eat or drink – _blah blah blah, that's what the bureaucracy is all about_ – nothing dangerous or implicating. And then, just as they start prodding deeper, asking if he remembers anything about his life – family, friends, where he lived and what he did – Rukia unceremoniously bursts into the reception area, melodramatically pointing her index finger at Ichigo.

"I knew it!"

In the stunned silence that ensues, Jajji takes the opportunity to speak to Ichigo.

_"Remember what I said before? Want some help?"_

Ichigo doesn't answer immediately, instead momentarily enjoying the slightest twitch of Byakuya's left eyebrow. The Kuchiki siblings immediately start arguing in the passive-aggressive way that exemplify aristocratic discourse, and then Ichigo converses with Jajji while the siblings provide a distraction.

_"Why should I let you take over? What reason is there for it?" _Even in the mental world, Ichigo's tone bites, carrying his suspicion well. Jajji's even reply _– rational one second, antagonistic the next, bipolar much? – _comes immediately.

_ "You don't know their intentions yet, although they are being weirdly nice if they want to take you prisoner. It might be good to let me do the talking, dodge around their questions for a bit, make you seem harmless, until you get a feel for what they're up to."_

_ "But what reason would they have to treat me otherwise? It's not like I'm a danger to them."_

_ "Who knows, kid! They didn't do jack shit to keep in touch with you after you lost your powers, you don't know what's going through their heads."_

Reservations tickle at the back of Ichigo's mind about giving Jajji control of his body – _don't trust him yet, makes a good point, but he's weak after giving me his reiryoku, and Tensa Zangetsu can still pack a punch…._

Even considering that, Ichigo isn't ready to make a leap of faith like that. The vizard tries to sound contrite as he replies, although he sounds more mocking than apologetic.

_ "Sorry, Jajji, but I'm not biting."_

_ "Fine, but it'll be on your head if you end up in shackles."_

And then, somehow the attention in the room shifts back to Ichigo once more without his notice – _all eyes on me, jeez this is uncomfortable. _Rukia now sits behind the sickly Ukitake – _not very far from me, fuck, I'm within smacking range –_ a victorious smirk set firmly on her countenance. When the silence ensues for an inordinate period of time Ichigo realizes that someone asked him a question.

"Eh… what?"

Shunsui, lounging while Nanao frowns at her superior's casual behavior, provides a drawling answer.

"Your name. Do you remember it?"

_Thinkfast-thinkfast-thinkfast, ah shit, who am I kidding?_

"…Yes."

Ukitake leans forward, a gently curious expression splayed across his face.

"Ah, well, would you enlighten us perhaps?"

The vizard scratches his chin in thought, and he peripherally catches a spark of recognition light in Rukia's eyes – _still knows me and my tics like the back of her hand._

"I'm pretty sure you all know it anyway."

Rukia's smirk broadens before she punches Ichigo's shoulder _hard_.

* * *

><p>"You've all heard, yes?"<p>

"Indeed, we have heard. Captain Soifon's loyalties are not fully with the Gotei 13."

"It seems a punishment is in order, then."

"Perhaps. Unfortunately, the boy is well loved, and our orders are only passed through Yamamoto. We will be questioned if our orders are made public. Respect for our decisions is not yet cemented, and may never be. I suspect that imprisonment may no longer be an option for him. It is likely that his closest friends and allies have already found him out, and they will keep him close."

"Ah. So we must be content to observe him."

"Perhaps offer him a position of power. After all, he is now firmly a part of the world of the dead – he can become a part of the Gotei 13. Such a duty will make him easier to control."

"Che, hardly. The boy is a maverick to the bone."

"Then maybe we shall leash him using his loyalties, in addition to duties. Such strong friendships can be utilized for that, at the least. Encouraging those ties will bind him to his friends in the Gotei 13, and hence the Gotei 13 to some extent."

Murmurs of agreement echo through the chamber.

"Orders will be given to the Captain-Commander. Dismissed."

The clandestine meeting adjourns, and the Central 46 disperse.

* * *

><p>Notes (615/12): Yeah, so I suck at life. This term was the worst, burn out, blah blah blah. This is all I have right now and I have no motivation whatsoever to write more at the moment. Hopefully that'll change soon, and if/when it does I'll append more to this chapter, since it's ridiculously short. Anyhow, many thanks go out to those lovely people who reviewed. I take your feedback with some seriousness. A lot of you disliked Yamamoto last chapter, so tadaaa, he's not such an asshole in this one. Thanks for sticking with me if you've read this far!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ow! That hurt, ya midget! We don't speak to each other for two years, and this is the sort of greeting I get?" Ichigo nurses his shoulder, putting on an expression of exaggerated pain while berating his petite friend.

Shaking her fist emphatically, Rukia declares, "You deserve it for dying like that! Inoue is still mad at herself, you dolt!"

Jajji gleefully interjects, saying, _"Temper, temper, she's as hot headed as you, and that's saying something!"_

A snarled, _"Shut it, Jajji,"_ is all that Ichigo offers Jajji, and then he returns to his squabble with Rukia, complaining, "Well I can't help what happened! You don't have to hit me like that!"

Rukia moves to speak, but the 8th division captain interjects. Captain Kyoraku leers as he drawls out an obscene comment, pronouncing, "My, my, one would think you two are lovers with how you quarrel."

The two estranged friends color, identical crimson blushes creeping onto their faces, and they immediately silence themselves, turning away from each other in embarrassment. Captain Kyoraku snorts to disguise his chortling, and several others covertly conceal their mirth. Yachiru breaks the amused silence, oblivious to the obvious innuendo that Kyoraku insinuated moments earlier.

"So it's really you, Strawberry! You don't look like yourself, though."

Everyone's attention focuses on Ichigo once more, waiting for his response, all of them wanting to know how their teenage hero came to his present situation. Ichigo stiffens as he says the first thing that comes to mind that isn't the truth.

"Yeah… I'm not really sure how that happened."

_Close. Sort of. We have a theory, but no one here is about to believe it._

Suspicion blooms into existence on Rukia's expression – _fuck, she can always tell when I'm hiding something, shit shit and double shit. _Captain Ukitake's countenance is blatantly inquisitive as he prods the conversation forward.

"Oh? So did you wake up like this?"

Ichigo refrains from squirming under the examination of the assembled captains and lieutenants – _there are a few missing, I wonder who replaced the ones that died, woahwoah, focus Ichigo! –_ instead choosing to scratch his neck as a sign of his discomfort.

"Ah, I think so. I don't remember much from when I first woke up in the plains. It's kind of a blur." Not exactly a lie. Not exactly the truth. _Bits and pieces are there, and then all the memories came crashing back._

"That's not unusual, not remembering the awakening. Perhaps something went awry during konsō to make you appear as you do, Ichigo. After all, every soul experiences death differently."

Numerous others in the gathering nod their heads in accordance with Captain Ukitake's words – except, notably, Captain Kurotsuchi. Guilt about lying gnaws at the vizard's insides, but then Ichigo shudders when he spies the keenly analytical expression that twists the scientist's visage. _Creepy fuck probably just thought of ten different ways to experiment on me, all painful. _Jajji, attentive throughout the entire conversation, pitches in his two cents concerning the inhumane head of the research and development division.

_"Is that the nasty you mentioned way back? He looks like he's salivating at you, kiddo."_

_ "No joke. If I disappear, he's the most likely culprit."_

Captain Unohana intervenes, directing a honeyed glare toward Captain Kurotsuchi, and the scientist is cowed. She redirects her attention to Ichigo, kindly intoning, "Would you mind coming to the 4th division at some point, Kurosaki-san? I would like to make certain that you haven't suffered any lasting harm." Ichigo knows better than to refuse Captain Unohana – _terrifying for a healer._

"Yeah, sure."

Captain Hitsugaya, who had been silently absorbing the proceedings, at last speaks, inquiring, "Before that happens, though, we would like to know, Kurosaki, how exactly do you have reiryoku and reiatsu, in addition to your memories?"

_"Of course the dwarf asks the hardest questions, kid plays hard ball eh?"_

Distracting as Jajji's running commentary is, Ichigo finds himself enjoying it; the interloper's humorously crass remarks provide an outlet for the stress that otherwise would have Ichigo babbling nonsense – and voicing other things he probably would regret saying in public.

_ "Duh. He's a genius and doesn't beat around the bush."_

Ichigo avoids eye contact as he makes his next declaration, opting to awkwardly rub the back of his neck and stare at the ceiling.

"I have no clue."

"_Oops. That's nowhere near the truth."_

_ "I didn't think ya had it in ya, kiddo, to lie like that. It's best they don't know about me anyway."_

A collectively frustrated sigh runs through several of the gathered captains. Ukitake proclaims, "That makes things a bit difficult, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

><p>A Hell Butterfly floats through a window, unnoticed by the assembly. It delivers its missive to the Captain-Commander while the various others are prodding the vizard for information. Yamamoto exhales imperceptibly. The butterfly takes its leave just as Kurosaki utters a blunt response.<p>

"I have no clue."

The wizened old man is relieved that the Central 46 are choosing the easier path. It would have been difficult to subdue the vizard's friends – who came unwarranted to a closed gathering, though there is nothing to be done about that now. Those friendships, despite two years of neglect, would likely be just as strong as in the past, and would hinder the imprisonment of Ichigo Kurosaki that the Central 46 had so desired.

* * *

><p><em>"That crazy looking bastard is staring again."<em>

_ "Would you shut up already, Jajji?"_

Ichigo levels a baleful sneer at the scientist, to no avail. Surprise swiftly replaces the vizard's glare, though, when the Captain-Commander speaks for the first time during the assembly, declaring, "It would be prudent for you to remain in the Seireitei, Ichigo Kurosaki. Often a soul only maintains memories when there has been tampering either with the soul itself or the konsō ritual's specifics. Either could be disastrous for you in the long run; as such, it would be best for you to reside near aid. The return of your reiryoku and reiatsu, though, is less problematic."

_You mean 'stay nearby so we can make sure you don't fuck shit up.'_

Tensa Zangetsu perceives his wielder's burgeoning irritation, and promptly intervenes, _"Do not let this aggravate you, Ichigo. Stay here. You can train with knowledgeable allies and reconnect with friends."_

_ "…. True."_

Per usual, Jajji seizes an opportunity to insult Ichigo, and he remarks, _"Ya need some help, dipshit, so no point in turning down a golden opportunity!"_

_ "Fuck off."_

Turning his attention outward once more, Ichigo says – ornery and scowling – to the gathered captains and lieutenants, "Fine. But where will I stay? And what will I do? I can't just rot away, waiting for some symptoms of this crap to show up."

Bewilderment manifests in the gathering – some members exhibiting it more visibly than others. It is apparent that Ichigo's easy acquiescence, despite his belligerent tone, baffles the captains and lieutenants – especially Rukia. _It's like they expect me to be the exact way I was two years ago… what bullshit._

Yamamoto, the only person utterly insensitive to Ichigo's peculiar behavior, answers, "That is up to you. You will be treated as a guest of the Gotei 13 until it has been ascertained that you have not been harmed or sabotaged in any way. For now, Captain Unohana will conduct a preliminary examination."

"…. Ok."

"Dismissed."

_ Fuck this shit, I'm fine._

* * *

><p>"Initial diagnostics are positive, Kurosaki-san. You may leave, and I will retrieve you at a later time for further tests. There are guest apartments just down the hall, to the left. The one nearest the gardens is yours, I believe."<p>

Unohana gestures the seated vizard toward the door. The teen hops off of the examination table, awkwardly replacing his black kosode over his pristine, white shitagi. He wanders toward the exit, calling out as he leaves, "Thanks Captain Unohana."

He bypasses his new quarters, instead pursuing peace and solitude in the 4th division gardens. Amongst the flowers and brush nearest the garden's miniscule pond is where Ichigo ends up. The vizard lays down gingerly, attempting to avoid crushing the delicate petals of lilies and a multitude of other blossoms. With a jolt he realizes it is the first moment in days where he is able to rest at ease.

Since his death, actually. And he can't help but think of those he left behind.

_Goat-face… Yuzu and Karin… Chad, Ishida, and Inoue, and everyone else…. Will I get to see them, tell them I'm ok and remember them, forever or until I reincarnate? Would you all forgive me, for being so distant? For forgetting what friends and family mean?_

There are no tears. Just aching regret and bone deep yearning.

* * *

><p>Tensa Zangetsu is perched atop the tallest skyscraper once more. He scrutinizes the storm clouds as they gather in the inner world of Ichigo Kurosaki. They swirl, lethargic and mournful and black, before haltingly releasing moisture – so much like the tears that his wielder so rarely sheds. The first raindrop strikes his hollow horn.<p>

"Kid's all out of sorts, isn't he?"

The hybrid zanpakutō settles his two-tone gaze on Jajji, melancholy written in the depths of his irises.

"Indeed."

"Should we bother him?"

"No, not yet. He has not had a proper opportunity to grieve for his friends and family."

"Or for himself."

"That more than anything else is what he grieves. He has lost a part of himself. Permanently."

"Other than just his naivety?"

"Much, much more than just his naivety."

The rain becomes a torrential downpour, and the two spirits don't bother conversing over the thunderous tempest. Tensa Zangetsu never says that he mourns alongside his wielder.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji were ordered to give Ichigo space and time to acclimate to the Seireitei. Naturally, the two find themselves seeking out the vizard as soon as they are off duty. Wandering the halls of the 4th division, the two converse – or rather banter – amiably.<p>

"Well, he should be near the non-emergency ward or guest apartments. The meeting only finished an hour ago, so he should have at earliest gotten done with Captain Unohana's physical about half an hour ago."

"Duh. But what if he's not at either of those places, what then smarty-pants Kuchiki?"

Rukia glowers at her antagonistic, red-headed companion, growling out, "What do you think, moron?"

Renji wilts under the diminutive woman's cutting glare, and raises his hands in surrender, saying, "Fine, fine, I was just joking around. We'll follow his reiatsu, like good little shinigami are taught to."

The 13th division lieutenant harrumphs before letting the grievance die. She resumes their more affable conversation by murmuring, "I just hope he'll listen to us."

The red-head crosses his arms deliberately, articulating his thoughts in body language and word. Rukia can perceive meaning in those crossed arms – insecurity, hope, preparation. She can tell Renji has no idea what will happen with their estranged friend, and she understands the sentiment too well.

"It's not like we have a right to ask for forgiveness. I mean… it was kinda shitty, leaving the idiot hanging for two years, even though Urahara was working on helping him."

"Understatement. That's your gift, Renji."

It is then that they walk onto the manicured lawn of the 4th division gardens, and the moment their waraji touch grass they realize they have located their quarry. Ichigo's reiatsu, while transformed and diminished, drenches the place.

"Ichigo is here."

"And you say understatement is _my _gift."

"Whatever."

Waraji-clad feet peek at the two lieutenants from between the stalks of swaying lilies. The scent of blossoming flowers drifts over to the lieutenants, and a peaceable silence persists for a few moments. It is during those few moments that the two taste something in the air, something twisting the reiatsu that permeates the gardens.

Despondence. Remorse. Heartache.

"He's not ok."

"No duh, pineapple-head."

"Which is why the two of you should let Kurosaki-san be alone for a little while."

Surprise etched onto their features, Rukia and Renji rapidly turn around to find themselves facing Captain Unohana. The healer's expression, while serene, is foreboding and firm. The two lieutenants chorus in unison, "Yes Captain Unohana!" They then bow respectfully and, taking the healer's gesture toward the indoors as a dismissal, they retreat from the gardens, Rukia occasionally peering over her shoulder at Unohana's silhouette.

Captain Unohana remains in the doorway, guarding against further intrusion. Considering the uncertainty of Ichigo's future, she wants the teen to have at least this one chance to reflect and ruminate.

* * *

><p>The Captain-Commander returns to his office to find tea and Soifon awaiting him. He does not acknowledge the woman until he has settled comfortably into his seat.<p>

"You understand why you have been summoned, Soifon."

The Onmitsukidō commander bows her head in submission and admission.

"While orders have changed, and Ichigo Kurosaki is no longer considered a threat, you must still be punished for insubordination. As such, you will be tasked with temporarily training the boy."

Soifon's quiet demeanor immediately disappears, replaced with intense scrutiny as her gaze snaps to meet Yamamoto's gaze.

"Sir?"

"It has been decided that the boy is to be trained as a proper shinigami. You will aid in that endeavor." Yamamoto knows that the two personalities will clash spectacularly. That is why he considered it a punishment in the first place.

* * *

><p>Renji snaps his fingers in front of Rukia's face at dinner. She's not listening to him.<p>

"Oi, Rukia. Should we try to find Ichigo again tonight?"

Rukia starts out of her stupor – _Ichigo, Ichigo, what do we do with you – _and gives a delayed reply of, "I don't think so. Just from his reiatsu he seemed… broken."

"Well, he did just die a couple days ago, remembers every bit of his shitty life too… and I'm guessing there are more than a few abandonment issues he's got going on."

"You're probably right, Renji. We have a lot of work to do, to get him on his feet again."

"And if he doesn't want our help? After all, we're not so close to him anymore…."

"… I don't know. We can only hope for the best right now. But if there's any of the old Ichigo in him still – which I think there is – we should be able to kick his ass into gear… somehow."

* * *

><p><em>"It's raining in here, kiddo. Pouring cats and dogs, I kid you not."<em>

Jajji is, of course, the first one to disturb Ichigo's mourning, though the spirit did manage to restrain himself for nearly five hours. The sun is setting now, but even with the stunning visuals in the sky – _red, yellow, pink, indigo, purple, and orange, when will my hair be that orange again, I almost miss it –_Ichigo is in a lousy mood, and it shows in his response.

_"Deal with it."_

_ "Jeez, someone's grumpy. Come on, Tensa, help me get this glum bum off his ass, won't you?"_

A sigh is transmitted in Ichigo's mind; he has no doubt that it's his taciturn zanpakutō expressing frustration.

_"You know how I hate the rain, Ichigo. Please, do something – anything. You cannot procrastinate speaking to your friends forever."_

_"Fine. I'll do it for you, but most definitely not for Jajji."_

Indignant, Jajji hollers, _"Asshole!"_

_ "You know it."_

Tensa Zangetsu interrupts their dispute, gratefully murmuring, _"Thank you, Ichigo. Don't just do this for me, though. Do it for yourself."_

_ "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise, Tensa."_

Ichigo stands, craning his neck toward the darkening sky, witnessing the first star breaking into the fold of night. _Am I that alone? No, I can't be… I have Tensa Zangetsu now, and even Jajji… but I was that alone for two years. I have to forgive, if I'm ever to ask forgiveness…._ As he ambles indoors he plucks a white lily from its stem, stroking its velveteen petals as he contemplates the whereabouts of his estranged friends.

_I can't be alone like that again. I'll split at the seams and shatter if that happens._

The white lily crumbles in his fist.

_"Never again, Ichigo."_

* * *

><p>(617/12): Here you go! The sixth chapter is here (a bit short), rather than an add-on for the fifth chapter. Anyhow, I'm sorry that this gets so depressing. Ichigo will cheer up, I promise. I hope that some of the humor from the first part makes up for the end, and I also hope that the meeting is believable. If there's something that's wrong or confusing, let me know please! Lastly, let me know if the writing organization itself is confusing; I tend to write very shorts scenes that are patched together somewhat non-linearly, and I don't know if that makes much sense to readers.

And **please review**. I have even less motivation to write when I get little to no feedback; without feedback, I can't tell if readers enjoy what I'm doing, or if they're bored out of their minds.

Many thanks to those putting this story on their favorites and alerts, as well as these reviewers who reviewed the last two chapters:

Twan, Lalaith Quetzalli, Tia'RaHu, Quetzalcoatls, XxShadowfangxX, Myst Shadow, blueorgray1236, LadyKarma18, Rogue21, Aftonen, mist shadow, ShiroHichi891, Natsuzora, Gen. Malaise, KawaiiBerry-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A kettle of steaming tea is unobtrusively perched atop a low-sitting table. There are three empty, simple, green ceramic cups, and there are three persons seated around the table to match. An oppressive silence ensconces the atmosphere, while the darkness of evening presses against the windows.

It's an awkward affair. Both males have their gazes averted toward the table-top, avoiding eye contact. Rukia is the first to summon her courage.

"Ichigo…."

Hazel eyes listlessly rise to meet her amethyst eyes. The expression on that visage is carefully neutral. By Rukia's experience, she understands this indicates that her friend's stability is precarious; she knows that she must make amends, and do her best to pull him back from the brink. Haltingly, she introduces the conversation.

"You know… We were prohibited from contacting you."

Renji contributes to their dismal discourse, furthering Rukia's point.

"If we'd been able, Ichigo, we really woulda' talked to you somehow."

Ichigo's eyes – framed by such foreign, dark hair, a face so familiar yet new to the two lieutenants – harden marginally, the skin around the whites of his eyes tightening.

"Really?"

Sarcasm. It bites deeply in that single word. Ichigo does his best to refrain from frowning – more than usual, at least.

"Yes, really, you idiot! You better not think that we didn't try."

"'Cuz we did - "

"Shut up Renji!"

Internally, Ichigo chuckles right alongside Jajji when Rukia cuts Reni off, the red-head's expression turning dour at the interruption. The diminutive lieutenant continues with only a momentary pause.

"They kept us so busy, Ichigo, that we couldn't even consider contacting you until the past six months. There was so much rebuilding to do, and we had to interrogate or imprison anyone that expressed dissent, no matter how small…. We couldn't go against orders at all, or we would have been suspected of treason. And we were quite clearly ordered not to contact you."

The vizard, somewhat struck by this revelation – _huh, never considered what effect this all would have after Aizen's defeat, I guess paranoia should be expected – _only manages to utter a plain yet poignant, "Well shit. More of a military state than usual, eh?"

Both Renji and Rukia take solace in Ichigo's manner; he doesn't seem to hate them, even accepting their explanations as reasonable, and it brings them a small measure of ease. The dark-haired lieutenant sighs tiredly before she resumes her explanation.

"No joke. The war wreaked havoc on the justice system, Ichigo. Everyone was so suspicious of any strange behavior that disobedience, at least up until a few months ago, was not an option."

"So what changed?"

"Well. The paranoia slowly faded. During the first six months after Aizen's defeat, we were extremely thorough…." Rukia's eyebrows pinch together, and her lips thin into a grimace. During her pause, Renji continues the narration.

"And by that, she means we hunted down anyone that was even a tiny bit cagey. A lotta' good people were interrogated and imprisoned. Some of them had actually gone bad, and had been recruited to Aizen's side as spies and sabotage agents. It was all kinda' a mess. But, like Rukia said, the paranoia started fading after 'bout a year. Fewer and fewer traitors were being brought in, until pretty soon there were no more interrogations. It was only a matter of time until things relaxed back to the way they were."

"Hmm. That all makes it sound like you could have still contacted me against orders before I died."

Rukia pours the forgotten tea – now a bearable temperature – into each of the cups on the table, responding to Ichigo's statement as she attends to the beverages.

"We couldn't be that brazen, moron. But… we did manage to talk to Urahara when he visited the Seireitei a few months back. And he told us…."

The petite woman pauses and sips her tea, seeming to stall. Ichigo prompts her, saying, "Told you what?"

"That he was working on a way to give you back your powers…. Obviously it wasn't much use in the end. I'm sorry Ichigo. If we had known it would be this way, we would have contacted you instead of playing it safe."

Momentarily dumbfounded, Ichigo stares blankly at his two friends. Jajji mutters from the vizard's inner world, mumbling _"I guess they ain't got it in for ya…."_

The teen brushes aside his surprise – _oh, so they do care for me after all, I wonder if I'll see Hat n' Clogs soon since things changed – _and focuses on his own confusion and frustration instead.

"This is all so fucked up."

The two lieutenants nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Three friends part ways at midnight, having settled several matters by that time.<p>

No apologies were necessary. Having tacitly accepted Rukia and Renji's explanation, Ichigo allowed the conversation to explore less problematic topics. As such, the three friends resumed a comfortable dynamic. It wasn't like things had gone back to the way they were – _things might never be 'normal' again, but that's ok – _but they had repaired their friendship after speaking of everything and nothing.

Ichigo never had liked apologies, anyway.

* * *

><p>Jajji and Tensa Zangetsu mutely sit on a mountain's steep, craggy slopes, far above the tree-line; the two contemplate Ichigo's inner world – specifically the decimated cityscape. Amorphous silver shadows seep out of the ground and envelope portions of the rubble, slithering through and around the cracked concrete and steel. Jajji, unnerved, clears his throat roughly, the sound grating and sharp in the silence, before speaking his mind.<p>

"Should we worry?"

"No."

Incandescent, shapeless tentacles climb skyward, higher and higher until the sunset is mottled by silver obelisks. It takes scant moments for the towering structures to rise. And when the shadows dissipate, the ruins are fewer, replaced with lustrous skyscrapers.

Ichigo's inner world is rebuilding itself.

"Good thing the kid talked to the midget and red-head, eh?"

"Indeed. He has a long way to go, unfortunately."

"Yeah. Some of those ruins probably won't touch the sky again."

Tensa Zangetsu's two-toned eyes close in taciturn agreement. The two resume a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning finds Hanatarō nervously approaching Ichigo's guest quarters, the late dawn sunlight spilling through windows and across the tray of food that he bears. The healer raises his knuckles to the door's wood, hesitating for only a moment as he considers whether Ichigo will welcome him, and knocks quietly. Shuffling sounds sift through the door, and a groan is audible. Suddenly, the face of one Ichigo Kurosaki – expression groggy and irritable, unmistakably Kurosaki despite the dark, shoulder-length hair – is peering at Hanatarō, who smiles sheepishly in return.<p>

"Ah, I-Ichigo! Good morning! I brought you breakfast."

The vizard's expression softens imperceptibly at Hanatarō's words, before he steps to the side, gesturing the healer into the room.

"Hey Hanatarō, come on in. We can share."

The healer is a little surprised by this suggestion; certainly there is enough food for the two of them to share, but Hanatarō had expected a more… reticent attitude, to say the least.

"O-okay."

The timid healer shuffles past Ichigo into the guest quarters, and gently sets the breakfast tray onto a low-sitting table. The vizard flops gracelessly onto the floor and pats the floor next to him, inviting Hanatarō to sit. As the two begin eating, Ichigo is – unexpectedly – the one to initiate a conversation.

"I talked with Rukia and Renji last night. They explained a few things, so you don't have to worry that I'm mad or anything."

Relief comes to Hanatarō at this statement, and he smiles at Ichigo as he says, "Oh, that's good! Yes, that's very good. What did they tell you?"

Ichigo swallows his food and takes a sip of scalding hot tea – _shit, I just burned my tongue! –_ before replying.

"Basically they told me how their hands were tied, and that no one could contact me, but also that Hat n' Clogs, er, Urahara was working on a way to help me. Things were pretty rough around here for a while, eh?"

Curiosity sparks in Hanatarō's eyes when he hears about the formerly-banished shop keeper, wondering if the two lieutenants had told the captains about the shopkeeper's plans, but he buries that curiosity for the sake of the conversation. He did come here for a reason other than breakfast, after all.

"Yes, it was quite difficult in the Seireitei after you defeated Aizen." The healer glances at Ichigo's face nervously before continuing by saying, "No one can thank you enough for what you did, Ichigo. I hope you know that you have many friends and allies here because of that."

At that, Ichigo chuffs, an embarrassed flush climbing up his neck.

"Ah, well. It was worth it, I guess."

_Worthwhile, but I'd never fucking do it again._

An amiable, if slightly awkward, silence ensues as the two resume their breakfast. Several minutes pass before Hanatarō, finished with his meal, sets his chopsticks down and speaks once more.

"Ah, Ichigo."

The vizard focuses on Hanatarō, gaze boring into the healer's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I've been told that you are going to receive training from some of the captains."

Jajji, silent until now, stifles a yawn and mutters, _"Ooh, it's like they know exactly what we were hoping for, eh kiddo?"_

Ichigo easily ignores the comment, instead pondering the implications of such training. _Doesn't sound like they care if I want the training or not, they must think I need it… or it could be so that they can keep an eye on me. _ He abandons such thoughts when the silence stretches thin with expectation; Hanatarō must be anticipating some sort of response.

"Oh? Who'll I train with? And what subjects?"

"Um. Captain Soifon is training with you, focusing on her specialties of hakuda and hohō. This afternoon in fact, and I think she'll be training with you three days a week."

"Great." Sarcasm drips from Ichigo's countenance and words.

_"So she's going to whoop your ass, I guess, from your reaction?"_

_ "Yup. I'm barely third seat level right now, and she's a midget pain in the ass anyway."_

Hanatarō continues, oblivious to Ichigo's internal dialogue, "And there are a few others who have volunteered I believe. Captain Zaraki – " Ichigo grumbles – _of course the lunatic wants to 'train' with me. _" – Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. And Shinji Hirako."

The vizard's chopsticks stop halfway to his mouth before he exclaims, "What?! Shinji's here, how come I didn't know about this?"

"Well, a few of the other vizards came to replace a few of the captains that defected during the war. Shinji Hirako is acting as captain of the Fifth Division until someone more permanent is found. I hear he doesn't particularly like the bureaucracy, and misses the freedom of the human world. He must not have been at the meeting last night to talk to you; I hear the Captain-Commander tried to keep out anyone that had or has very close ties to you."

"Oh," is Ichigo's articulate response.

"Anyhow, Captain Soifon will be meeting with you in the Second Division's training grounds. Would you like me to walk there with you this afternoon?"

"Sure, I don't know the way anyhow."

"Great! I can bring you lunch again and then we can go to the Second Division. But I ought to be leaving now, Ichigo."

Hanatarō stands at this point, carrying the now empty tray toward the door.

"All right, I'll see you later Hanatarō."

Ichigo politely opens the door for the seventh seat officer, who sidles past while muttering a good-bye. Once Hanatarō is out of sight, Jajji declares from the vizard's inner world, _"You should pop in here, kid. I've got a nifty idea, and Tensa here agrees too."_

The teen is instantly intrigued by the lack of insults, and seats himself on his futon.

_ "Is that so?"_

* * *

><p>"I've never been in this area before."<p>

Ichigo's orange head tilts backward, scrutinizing the surrounding cypress trees and mountain peaks. A stream sings its lullaby in the near foliage, but no animals murmur – _maybe there are no animals, can anything live in an inner world that's not part of the soul?_

Tensa Zangetsu breaks the silence brought on by Ichigo's rhetorical statement, stating, "Scenery aside, Jajji has a suggestion for us to consider Ichigo."

Ichigo's gaze falls downward again, focusing on Tensa as the hybrid-zanpakutō speaks, and then those amber eyes swivel toward Jajji.

"Eh? Well, get on with it then," says the vizard with a flippant hand gesture.

"Rude. Whatever. I checked out your memories before we met –"

Indignation lights up Ichigo's face as he interjects, "What do you mean by that?!"

"I meeeean that I… well, shit. I'll need to explain something else first."

The teen's hands have traveled to his hips, and his pose is the picture of fury.

"What would that be?"

"You know how your memories are intact?"

"Yeah, and…?"

"That's my doing. Strange that you haven't questioned it that much, eh kid?"

"Whatever, I just thought that it was another weird thing about me. Is that the reason why you checked out my memories? You shouldn't have to pillage my memories to preserve them."

Tensa Zangetsu intervenes on Jajji's behalf here, but simultaneously agrees with Ichigo by saying, "True. But a back-up plan is always prudent."

"And that's what I had. A back-up plan for restoring your memories; I had to look at all of your memories, copy those memories from myself, and manifest them into a separate container that could have been used to return your memories to you, yada yada yada."

"… the fuck? Did you okay this Tensa?!"

"No. Jajji told me about this after he had already made copies of your memories."

Ichigo fumes in silence for a few moments and sighs before saying, in an unusual display of maturity, "It was necessary, so I guess I can forgive that…."

Dumbfounded, Jajji spits out the first thing that flits through his mind, which is naturally an insult.

"Wow. So you're not just some dumb-shit kid."

Ichigo chooses not to deign the taunting with a response, merely sending the dark-haired man a withering glower. Tensa Zangetsu shifts his weight, exhaling in exasperation at his companions' antics, and reigns in the discussion once more.

"I believe we were discussing a suggestion that Jajji has."

The hybrid-zanpakutō and vizard turn their stares onto the aforementioned man, who scratches his scalp in thought before speaking.

"Oh yeah. Like I was saying, I was looking through your memories and that time you turned into a full-fledged hollow at Las Noches got me thinking…."

For just a moment, Ichigo's habitual scowl falters – _I wasn't a murderer until that day – _but Ichigo is given no opportunity to wallow in his thoughts. Jajji continues speaking, not even mentioning Ulquiorra's demise at the vizard's hands.

"I think you can learn to control that form. Or at least learn to manipulate powers available to you in that form."

Jajji turns his gaze to Tensa Zangetsu, a mischievous glint in those hazel eyes. The zanpakutō raises his eyebrow in question. His silent inquiry is soon answered when Jajji kneels to the earth, drawing a gleaming blade from the dirt as he speaks.

"And we start training now."

* * *

><p>Jajji watches on the sidelines, ensconced safely in the stone arms of the mountains as Tensa Zangetsu pummels his wielder. It is Jajji's job to restrain Tensa Zangetsu should the hollow within the zanpakutō truly threaten Ichigo's life. He merely listens to the echoes of the hollow's and Ichigo's words, and watches for any lethal intent. Nearly five hours have passed in the vizard's inner world.<p>

The point of Tensa Zangetsu loosening his restraint on the hollow is to teach Ichigo by example, and also through stress. So far, Ichigo had managed to sustain four glancing brushes and two direct hits of cero, and nothing else other than an improvement in his agility and speed. The vizard's hollow mask is cracked, only covering a tiny portion of his face.

"You've done this before, King, why don't you do it again?!"

Both fighters are weaponless to encourage Ichigo to use cero and other hollow abilities. A hierro strengthened fist slams into Ichigo's abdomen, sending the teen flying into a copse of ash trees. The branches hit with enough force to bruise and lacerate, but Tensa-turned-hollow gives Ichigo no time to catch his breath. Tensa Zangetsu's form, now dominated by the hollow, sneers disdainfully as he hauls Ichigo up by his neck, strangling the teen.

"You're pathetic, you can't do this because you're afraid, you fool! Afraid you might lose yourself! I'll knock you down and be King!"

Jajji moves to intervene – but then…

Just the tiniest of glimmers glows in Ichigo's hand, and the teen finally fires a weak cero, point-blank, into Tensa Zangetsu's twisted visage.

It is just another instance where Jajji is amazed by the idiot's impressive learning curve. And his ability to take one helluva beating.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, how am I going to train with Soifon if I'm this tired?!"<p>

Ichigo lay on the grass, fallen trees and scarred earth surrounding him. They had been training for the better part of twelve hours in Ichigo's inner world, though in real time only an hour had passed. The vizard had managed to steadily increase the strength of his ceros, but had just collapsed from exhaustion.

Ichigo had learned that day that Tensa Zangetsu was not to be trifled with when he allowed the hollow to dominate their form. It was fucking scary.

"You'll be fine, Ichigo. You have another hour yet in the real world to rest, and then a meal to help you regain your strength."

There is just the tiniest hint of pride in Tensa Zangetsu's voice, and Ichigo can't help but notice his own contentment when he perceives Tensa Zangetsu's pride.

* * *

><p>(810/2012): AW YEAH, 3K WORDS FOR YOU. I am sleepy. This might not make sense. Also, sort of a filler chapter – let me know how you feel about it, yeah? Not so happy with the first scene with Rukia and Renji. Also – no editing, so please tell me if I fucked up.

Uh. I changed my mind. I'm selectively incorporating parts of current canon. If you're confused about what parts, just ask!

Okay, lovelies, review please for me because I love you (eventhoughI'manasshole)?

**Thanks go out to these madawesomecoolcats for reviewing: **Quetzalcoatls, Twan, dalulzing, XxShadowfangxX, chineseartist, RomanDT, and a lovely guest reviewer!

Dalulzing - I hope you enjoy the training scene! You inspiiiiiiired me to make Ichigo just a little badass. Just a smidgeon. That's assuming he isn't badass already, which he is badass… so extra hollow badassery!

Quetzal (I hope you don't mind a nickname) – It may be a while before Jajji is found out, hope you don't mind a wait!

Guest – I'm glad you enjoy the balance, it's something that I've tried working on so it's good to hear that effort is coming through :D

Also, thanks go out to those who subscribe/favorite this story! You're also madawesomecoolcats.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Abandonment-issues-Ichigo is baaaaack.

Chapter 8

When Ichigo resumes full cognizance in his guest quarters, he finds the sun a little higher in the sky, and his hair an inch shorter than an hour before – still an inch or two longer than he would prefer, and still a sleek shade of obsidian. His strength is returning to him, and his spirit body is beginning to represent more Ichigo, less Jajji.

Despite his blossoming power, despite the heartening time spent with Tensa Zangetsu, something still hampers his once blindingly brilliant spirit. He feels it deep in his bones, in the tension that tires his spine. These aches and pains – his body is manifesting a seeping, festering wound that poisons his heart.

* * *

><p>Hanatarō arrives at noon, bearing lunch as promised. The two assume the same comfortable dynamic from breakfast, with sparse conversation alleviating the long silences.<p>

The two sate their appetites and stand to leave.

"We can take the dishes back to the kitchens before we leave for the Second Division. That way you don't have to depend on me for food, since you'll know where the kitchens are."

"Lead the way."

Walking through the halls and doorways of the Gotei 13, Ichigo feels distinctly uncomfortable. Like there are eyes on his back.

Every now and then, a Hell Butterfly flutters past on the breeze.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes of meandering later, and the healer and vizard are outside the Second Division's training compound. Hanatarō excuses himself, saying he will return before dinnertime to help Ichigo find his way back. Upon entering the compound and finding himself in a large arena, Ichigo is confronted with not one captain, but three. Soifon, Kurotsuchi, and Unohana – all three of them intimidating in their own way.<p>

Ichigo forces himself to approach the three captains, despite the foreboding sensation crawling along his spine. When he stops a foot away from them, their eyes silently locked on him, it is Captain Unohana who speaks first, her soothing voice quelling the worst of Ichigo's disquiet.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. As you can see, you're not only training today with Captain Soifon. Captain Kurotsuchi and I will be observing these particular training sessions for any symptoms of tampering with your passing on. Do not be disturbed by our presence, or Captain Kurotsuchi's devices. We will not interrupt."

"Ok."

Ichigo isn't convinced of Kurotsuchi's intentions – _leering as usual, I hope he doesn't find a reason to dissect me – _but he is certain that Captain Unohana presence will prevent any kidnappings by the Science and Research Division. At least for now.

The two observing captains remove themselves to the edge of the arena, seating themselves several feet away from each other; Kurotsuchi is immediately engrossed by his multitude of gadgets. Soifon brusquely introduces Ichigo to the rules of engagement for this training session.

"As you know, Kurosaki, my specialties are hakuda and hohō. Bearing this in mind, there will be no weapons or kidō. We will have one break per hour for five minutes. I will not stop to correct you; rather, you should listen for corrections as they come during engagement. Begin!"

Ichigo is momentarily blindsided by the abruptness of Soifon's attack, barely dodging the black-clad leg that drives toward his face. His dodge is anticipated, and Soifon descends upon him, a barrage of fists and feet pinpointing and mercilessly exploiting his weak points.

"Shit!"

"Watch your left shoulder!"

And with that comment, Soifon promptly strikes Ichigo's left shoulder, leaving the vizard's world spinning in momentary pain – _I'm more out of practice than I thought. _Ichigo isn't out of it for more than a few milliseconds, and he responds with a volley of his own attacks, all of which are deftly deflected.

"Not enough speed in your attacks! You know better in a fight against me!"

The diminutive captain emphasizes her point as she thrusts her elbow into Ichigo's temple, stunning him, and throws him into the floor in quick succession. Her small size and incredible speed work against Ichigo, and he must compensate. His attacks become swifter, though less impactful as a result.

It quickly becomes apparent that regardless of Ichigo's once unimaginable prowess, his strength is less than that of a lieutenant's. Soifon's onslaught – purposeful and efficient – does not weaken once, yet Ichigo's attacks steadily decline in fervor and force. Twenty minutes in, the demanding captain lands a particularly vicious blow on Ichigo's ribs, sending the teen sprawling on the ground, and an ominous crack spounds. _Fuck, that's broken._ Ichigo stubbornly forces himself to stand and face Soifon, whose expression is clouded by a cross between disgust and something Ichigo can't identify.

"You're capable of more than this, and you know it. But there's a difference between knowing, and doing. So do it. Be your potential."

_Encouragement? From Soifon? Or is it a challenge?_

The vizard doesn't dwell on that foreign concept. He merely throws himself into the fight once more, pushing the pain into the back of his mind and growls as he flings himself forward, "I'll do more than that."

Soifon smirks – _Soifon's nothing but stoic, I'm in for it now –_ when the fist that connects with her blocking forearms sends her skidding back ten paces.

"Prove it!"

* * *

><p>Captain Unohana is serene, even when she hears the tell-tale snap of splintering bone. She knows that Kurosaki can handle more than a few broken bones. The healer is, however, intrigued by watching the young man himself. She has never been a direct witness of this teen's astonishing ability to rapidly grow in strength and mind. Yet here she sits, watching as the teen rises to Soifon's challenge, summoning the will to fight from some endless chasm in the vizard's persona, even though he is sorely outmatched.<p>

She is broken from her reverie by Kurotsuchi's incessant muttering.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. What is it that agitates you?"

The scientist's unblinking eyes whirl to stare at her for a moment before the unpredictable man deigns to speak.

"Initial reports from four days ago, shortly before his capture, show that the boy's reiatsu signature was heavily twisted from its natural state of two years ago. If it were to remain altered, that would not be a problem. Such an occurrence is not uncommon among freshly dead souls. However, the boy's reiatsu is reverting. It is possible that he was intercepted between the human world and Soul Society…."

A disturbingly gleeful expression crosses the researcher's visage, and Unohana intervenes before the man loses himself in fantasies of dissection and experimentation.

"I have not found any evidence that such an occurrence is affecting Kurosaki-san's vitals or mental capabilities. As such, we will not conduct any invasive tests until it is evident that Kurosaki-san is in need of such procedures, and at that time we will ask for his consent."

Her perpetual smile does not waver, but an imperceptible change comes across her countenance – a change promising retribution should the scientist refute her. He wisely nods in acquiescence before sulking petulantly over his instruments.

* * *

><p>"The boy will soon be asking to see his human friends and family. We cannot allow it."<p>

"You may be right to restrain the boy. Surveillance indicates that the Togabito have increased their activity in the living world. There is a possibility that they know of the Kurosaki boy regaining his abilities. The boy was, for some reason, a target of theirs before the loss of his powers."

"He will chafe under such a ruling."

"And that is of concern to us?"

"Perhaps. The Kurosaki boy is training with Captain Soifon right now – as part of her punishment for disobedience. I watched the first hour utilizing the Twelfth Division's surveillance droids, and his progress is just astonishing now as it has been in the past. He may well be able to challenge the assembled captains of the Gotei 13 within a year's time – or sooner. Caution dictates it would be better to have that strength work with us rather than against us in the future."

"Then a visit to the human world will be necessary. We must make some allowances for the Kurosaki boy, to endear him to the idea of service with the Gotei 13. That is currently our only option for keeping him within our sphere of influence. He will be escorted by at least one captain and lieutenant, preferably more."

"Imprisonment would have been much simpler."

"We have already discussed this. That is no longer an option, unless we wish a rebellion upon ourselves. If we had caught him before his appearance in the Soul Society was confirmed…. There is no time for such speculation. Orders will be issued to the Captain-Commander."

* * *

><p>When the training session ends, Ichigo is drenched in perspiration. Soifon focused all of her energy for three hours on rectifying Ichigo's habitual mistakes in hakuda – blind spots left open, vitals left unprotected, and sluggish strikes hindered by a strict focus on impact rather than agility combined with force. <em>Never again will I leave the nape of my neck open, should have learned that a long time ago. Never ever ever.<em>

"We will meet again in two days, same time and place. Hohō will be the focus. After that you will have two days off, though you will likely train with other captains during that time."

She stalks away – _not so much as a 'see you later,' all business – _leaving Ichigo in the eccentric company of Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi. The scientist, yet enthralled by his instruments and their measurements, gives no outward acknowledgement of the end of the training session. Captain Unohana, however, does by saying, "Kurosaki-san, I believe that Hanatarō is waiting outside the compound to take you back to the Fourth Division. I ask that you eat a good meal, so that your physical tomorrow morning goes well."

_Ah. That's her way of saying I have a physical and better not miss it._

"Of course, Captain Unohana. I'll see you in the morning."

Ichigo considers saying something to Captain Kurotsuchi as he leaves, but thinks better of it – _he doesn't freak me out, he does not freak me out…. No, actually, he does._ So focused is he on his internal debate that he finds himself outside the compound, facing Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika rather than Hanatarō.

"Oh, hey. What are you all doing here? I thought Hanatarō was supposed to be here."

Rukia begins explaining, saying, "We decided Hanatarō needed the night off – "

"And we also wanted to see you, Ichigo," Ikkaku interrupts, Yumichika nodding agreeably by his side.

Renji finishes their brief explanation.

"So here we are."

_Where do Yumichika and Ikkaku stand in all of this?_

"… Ok. Well, I'm starving, are you guys up for an early dinner?"

"Definitely!"

The five meander toward the First Rukongai District to find a restaurant with a pub attached, by Renji and Ikkaku's request.

* * *

><p>By sundown, the five manage to eat and drink their fill – Ikkaku and Renji especially enjoying the restaurant's fine liquors. Despite the extreme drunkenness of the red-head and bald man, the friends return to Seireitei before complete darkness encompasses the Rukongai. And somehow, Ichigo finds himself being guided by Rukia alone to the Fourth Division's guest quarters. He knows she noticed his reticence during dinner – the occasionally listless silences, the awkwardly pained laughter.<p>

"You're not ok, Ichigo."

Suddenly, her violet stare is turned on him as the two come to a stop outside Ichigo's quarters. There is nowhere to run. Not from this confrontation. Ichigo turns his gaze away from her, avoiding that particular shade of twilight amethyst as he nervously rubs his scalp.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you."

"You mean you used to know me. I'm not who I used to be." The petite woman flinches at the vizard's harsh tone – bitter and minutely virulent – but she has no time to refute Ichigo as he continues speaking. "Besides, even if I'm not ok, what makes you think anything can be done about it?"

She understands the implied message – _why should you have the right to know my thoughts and feelings? Why should I tell you? _– and that she must tread with care. Presume to know him and his needs, and she will alienate him.

"I… I don't know if anything can be done. I'd like to help, if you would ask. All I can do now is ask you whether we're doing right by you. So… please, tell me – are we making things worse by trying to be here for you? If we are… we can leave you be."

His eyes roam everywhere but toward Rukia's countenance. The whispering sighs of the breeze are the only sound in the Seireitei now, and Ichigo's thoughts muddle together as he considers his answer – _I've missed them, so much and it's good to be near them again, to see them breathing and eating and laughing, proof that what I did was worth it… but can I help it, that bitterness, and… maybe even resentment? I thought I didn't resent them, that we worked through this last night, but I've been wrong about so many things before…._

"I don't know, Rukia. I just know… that it's good to see that you're all ok."

Rukia is left in the corridor, the soft snap of Ichigo's door closing and the creaking of boughs in the nearby garden her only company. Beneath her breath, she speculates to the air, "Can we even help you anymore, Ichigo?"

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with me?<em>

Starlight streams through the open window, streaming iridescent silver across his face as he lies – all sprawling limbs with sheets entwined through his legs – on his futon. He has known, since the moment his memories returned in the outer Rukongai, that nothing would be simple or easy regarding his broken friendships.

But this ebb and flow of despondence and apathy, with the occasional burst of confusion over what was past and what is present – he never anticipated it. The moments where he could swear that the war never happened, where he pretends that everything is right in the world – pretends that the trust and affection are as strong as two years previous, that he was never so alone for so long – are the most painful. When reality assumes its dominance once more, and he is jarred from his fantasies, he finds himself at a loss.

Such moments happened too many times during dinner; with the familiar banter and warm surroundings, he had been lulled into a day dream of the past, and awoke from those hallucinations at the notice of small details – Rukia's haircut, Renji's new tattoos, another bauble in Yumichika's hair. And those were the moments where Rukia inevitably caught him – when he observed his friends in aching silence or laughed in all the right places with all the wrong emotions.

He had thought that he harbored no ill feelings toward them, but these instances reveal the presence, though not the nature of, other notions. Thoughts undiscovered roam in his mind and their elusiveness frustrates him.

_I'm my own worst enemy, sometimes._

He delves into his inner world, seeking solace from the one who is part of his soul, yet so different from himself. The one who, even if he has hidden things from Ichigo, has never fully abandoned Ichigo. It was Ichigo who had forsaken Tensa Zangetsu, after all.

The vizard's eyes open to a sight that he has not encountered before. He stands at the edge of a lake, crystalline blue, surrounded by fragrant cypress and cedar, and beyond that the water and little forest is encircled by hazardous, snow capped mountains. A full moon illuminates all, drowning the stars but giving the snow and water's waves an ethereal glow. There is no breeze; nothing stirs.

In the corner of his eye, Ichigo spies luminous ivory, and in a few moments Tensa Zangetsu's reflection in the water stands by his own.

"You are troubled."

Ichigo nods mutely – _no place for denial here, not with Tensa._

"Walk with me," the hybrid-zanpakutō says, a gentle gesture inviting the vizard to his side. They stroll around the lake's border, and shortly seat themselves on an outcropping of boulders. Comfortably, they contemplate the scenery of Ichigo's inner world as the teen sifts through his thoughts. Tensa Zangetsu does not prompt him to speak, and Ichigo speaks in his own time.

"It's hard to reconcile the present with those two years. Spending time with Rukia and Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku, it's good fun and warmth and all the things that I've missed about them. And every now and then… it's like those two years never happened. But then I remember." Here sounds a rattling sigh, and Tensa Zangetsu lays a bracing hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I remember that they never left me so much as a note, or a passed on message. They never said that they couldn't talk to Orihime or Chad – only I was off limits. So there was nothing. Like they had fallen off the face of the planet… or… worse yet, like I had fallen out of existence, forgotten and set aside on a shelf in memory of better times. And it makes me question them. Do they actually care for me? Are they just feeling guilty, did they ever care in the first place? There's anger too, and… I don't know if I should be angry."

He ceases rambling, and Tensa Zangetsu ponders the best way to approach his wielder's troubles.

"Do not question your feelings, Ichigo. There is no 'should' or 'should not' in regards to your emotions. They are a part of you, and often indicate things you do not know about yourself."

The hybrid-zanpakutō rises to his feet unhurriedly, stepping away from the rigid, unforgiving boulders and into the water. As he wades, back turned to Ichigo, he speaks.

"For you, existence was once a simple matter. There was determination, or despair, and a sparse few shades of emotion in between. Protect, by whatever means necessary, those who are yours. That was your life, your self-given mission. But now those who you once claimed as your own no longer occupy that place in your life. They left you, when you were overwrought with despair, and in doing so gave up their rights to your unquestioned protection. You have grown, changed, are more capable now of feeling everything in between despair and determination… and here we stand in an inner world more complex and confusing than ever before."

Ichigo watches as Tensa Zangetsu pivots, waist deep in those translucent waters, to face him once more. The scene is disturbing to the teen. Too bright, with the moon shining at Tensa Zangetsu's back and reflecting off the water's surface. Too surreal, with those probing, two-toned eyes cataloging the teen's every expression.

"Your anger, then, is more complex than the anger you remember feeling two years ago. Before Aizen's fall, you reserved anger for you foes. Here your anger is directed elsewhere, perhaps toward yourself, or your friends. But why? You love them still, you cannot deny that. Something is awry elsewhere then. So I ask you a question that will shed light on this dilemma. What would you entrust them with?"

Silence. _I don't know._

"Your sisters' safe keeping?"

_No. _The slightest twitch of the eyebrow.

"Your darkest, secret thoughts?"

_No. _A sharp intake of breath.

"Or your very own life?"

"…. None of those."

"And so you see that, while you still care for your friends, you do not trust them anymore. Your anger stems from this. You resent them for breaking your trust – an implicit trust that friends are steadfast, through thick and thin. And you resent yourself for placing your trust in them."

Ichigo's shoulders slump, his hand covers his eyes; he is, in that moment, perplexed and distressed. The hand falls down his face, and he heedlessly slides from boulder to water, a resounding splash sending droplets of water onto his clothes and visage.

It agitates Tensa Zangetsu how closely those water droplets resemble tears.

"What… is there anything I can even do, Tensa?"

The teen trudges to stand nearer Tensa Zangetsu.

"That is up to you, Ichigo. But I will give you one piece of advice. Now your trust is to be earned, not given freely. Especially to those who most desire your trust, or who pose you the least threat."

The zanpakutō's gaze – unnerving at its mildest, terrifying at its worst – narrows as he intones those last words, and Ichigo can't help but wonder who he means besides the obvious.

_Hanatarō? Or… he did give me his power. He poses little threat in terms of power now, I could sense it when we trained._

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Rather than answering immediately, Tensa Zangetsu smirks, and Ichigo is reminded of his hollow for a moment.

"I've never called you unintelligent, Ichigo."

Ichigo realizes that he won't extract any further answers from his zanpakutō. Silence falls as the two stand in the mild waters, watching the moon trace its path across the sky and listening to the sighing night zephyrs. Tensa Zangetsu decides not to inform Ichigo about how symbolic it is that they stand in a lake together in this inner world. He would not appreciate the sentiment.

Water has always represented despair in Ichigo's inner world.

* * *

><p>(814/12) Whaaaaat? Another chapter already, and it's longer than usual? I don't even know how I crapped this out so fast. Might have been the music. Bach's A minor prelude and fugue on organ, one of his mass pieces in B minor, and Tchaikovsky's last two symphonies. Heavy stuff, brah. Anywho. I'm bad at feelings in real life, so some of this might be off kilter. And again, no editing. Hopefully I can get another chapter out before school starts up at the end of the month.

I wub you guys for the response the last chapter got; chapters five and six garnered much less response, so I was happily surprised to see such a positive response.

And one point for the state of Soul Society post Aizen: horrible things happen during and after wars. For example, HUAC and the Japanese internment camps in the middle of 20th century American.

**Thanks to these reviewers for being cool as hell**: Quetzalcoatls, IchigoMoonCutter, dalulzing, zeyrios, XxShadowfangxX, Shadewolf7, twilightserius, TB, RomanDT, Vuurvlieg, and two guests.

Twilightserius: you'll find out! I'm planning a rewind chapter. And select events from the 4th movie.

TB: I went forward with the story as planned prior to your review and just went with the flow, although you definitely got me thinking. Yours is the first critical (but not dickish) review this story has gotten, and I thank you for giving it the thought and time. Hopefully the story will move in a direction that you prefer.

RomanDT: Sorry, but romance just is not my cuppa tea! Glad you like the story anyway.

Vuurvlieg: Your review made me a smile monster. That little glimpse of Tensa Zangetsu in the 420ish chapters was not enough. A rewind chapter is soon to come, and we'll be exploring what exactly went wrong in the human world. I agree – Chad's reason in canon was pretty flimsy, so his reasons will likely be altered.

And again, thanks to subscribers/favoriters!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Trust._

_Who to trust?_

_ Hanatarō… he said something didn't he…? "The Captain-Commander tried to keep out anyone that had or has very close ties to you." But why? Why keep out the people who would have fought for me, died for me, once upon a time?_

_ Because they still might fight for me, even after having been estranged for so long? I would fight for them, despite everything…._

_ They're watching me. I can feel it. In the hallways. During training. _

_ Why monitor me…? Only dangerous things need to be watched or caged up…._

_ Then I'm a threat. But to whom? I don't want to command, enslave, or do anything to cause pain to anyone here. All of the captains and lieutenants who've met me know that I'm not like that…. Someone I don't know? They have to be in a position of power, to have me monitored so thoroughly._

_ Then I can't trust the shinigami or anyone in the Seireitei– someone in their ranks wants me watched, considers me dangerous. If that person is in a command position… all the pawns are out too._

_ And what of Jajji?_

_ He's old, if what he said is true. A thousand years as a parasite. That's how long he's been stuck to the zanpakutō life cycle. And he was Hell's judge for who knows how long before that? He could be able to manipulate me however he wants – pretend to be a friend, a confidante, and pull it off – someone that old would have those skills and no doubt he has incredible powers…._

_ Can I trust anyone anymore?_

_ My friends?_

_ The Gotei 13?_

_ The vizards?_

_ Earn it. They have to earn my trust._

_ But what can I do…?_

_ I need to be self-sufficient. I need to be stronger, faster, smarter, and soon, before whoever it is that wants me watched stops watching and actually does something…._

_ And I need to get rid of Jajji… before he gets too close._

_ That means I have to pay Hat n' Clogs a visit, even if I don't know much about him either…. I can't have the shinigami finding out about Jajji – they'll freak, and if someone wants me watched, Jajji's presence would give whoever they are a reason to cage me up too. _

_ It'd be nice to see everyone that's in the living world._

_ I need to learn how to open a Garganta._

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes drift from the moon downward, fixing on the pallid form of Tensa Zangetsu. The zanpakutō's visage is an eerie sight, backlit by the moon and illuminated from below by the water's rippling, reflective surface.<p>

"Tensa."

The zanpakutō locks his gaze onto his wielder's face, taking note of the steely expression that pulls Ichigo's brows into a deep grimace, and responds, "Yes, Ichigo?"

"We're going to pay Urahara a visit as soon as I'm able."

Tensa Zangetsu is momentarily surprised by the swiftness of Ichigo's decision. It is obvious to the zanpakutō that his wielder has resolved to expedite Jajji's expulsion from this inner world.

"Will you do this secretly? You noticed the surveillance, just as I have."

"Yeah. I'll never get a hold of a Senkaimon without an entourage, though, and that means I have to learn how to open a Garganta."

"That is one skill that you cannot learn in your inner world, Ichigo. And the Twelfth Division will detect an open Garganta in the Soul Society."

"Then we'll go to Urahara's compound under Sokyoku Hill. It camouflaged my reiatsu for three full days while I was training to achieve bankai, so it should at least give us some cover. Renji is the only one in the Gotei 13 who knows about it. In the meantime we can work on hierro, cero, reiatsu control, and those other things in my inner world. I don't need everyone knowing about that."

"An ace up your sleeve, so to say."

Ichigo nods, and the zanpakutō and wielder consider this rudimentary plan for several moments before Tensa Zangetsu declares, "It takes time to open a Garganta. You may have only one chance to open a Garganta, Ichigo, if the compound doesn't provide cover. Two tries, at best, before someone figures out the exact location of the disturbance."

Ichigo's eyes narrow, his countenance tensing thoughtfully as he proclaims, "We'll test the compound's camouflaging abilities beforehand, then. It'll complicate things if the Twelfth Division detects that something is afoot before Jajji is taken care of."

"And what of Urahara?"

"Urahara…. He's a scientist. He'll be curious about Jajji, and he'll want to tinker around without any interference. He won't rat me out to the Gotei 13 right away, especially considering how things went a century ago. He doesn't trust the system. That will have to be enough."

_There it is again – trust._ Ichigo is starting to hate the word. He segues abruptly into a new topic.

"I don't think I need to sleep much, now that I'm fully dead, so we can train for a while. Let's work on my cero again, and maybe we can start on hierro. You don't need to let the hollow out this time, now that I've got the hang of accessing that power, right?"

"Correct. Jajji will not be necessary for this."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping, more than likely, in one of the tree's branches. It seems to be his favorite pastime, aside from aggravating you."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Jajji is not asleep. He sits, perched atop a barren, gray cliff, and observes Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu from afar. More than once he is tempted to creep closer and eavesdrop. He exhibits steadfast restraint, though, firmly reminding himself that it's only right that the zanpakutō and wielder have time to themselves.<p>

As the two begin exchanging blows, Jajji wonders why the vizard is training so hard. The teen is not in immediate danger, being safely ensconced in the Seireitei with friends of a sort. And then, it dawns on Jajji – _he noticed that they're watching him, and he's taking it seriously, knows not to give himself away. _Jajji's opinion of Ichigo climbs a notch at this thought, but his stomach twists a moment later –_ he knows now, if the shinigami can't be trusted, that I'm too suspicious to be trusted._

He frowns.

_That's fine, as long as he gets me out of here. It would be simpler if he wasn't in such a… delicate state, though._

* * *

><p>The hollow mask on Ichigo's face is changing, growing, and the alabaster hierro is spreading down his face, neck, across his torso, and down to his toes. The sensation is distressingly strange. It's too much like cooling, congealing blood for Ichigo's tastes – too reminiscent of his own death.<p>

Tensa Zangetsu's voice breaks the quiet as he praises, "Well done, Ichigo."

Ichigo would respond if he weren't preoccupied with scrutinizing his own reflection in the lake's surface. He closely resembles the hollow he transformed into during his battle with Ulquiorra, though he doesn't recognize all of the differences, having lacked access to a mirror or self-control at that time. His hair reaches down the small of his back, and its length gives it an audacious flagrance. A white mask, lined with black markings, covers his face and part of his skull; horns, menacing in their own right, protrude from the mask. The tufts of red fur that had once been present on his ankles and wrists are absent. His torn shihakusho – mangled during earlier cero training – reveals that, along with a missing hollow hole, the thick markings that had once decorated his chest are now gossamer thin, and far more intricate than two years previous.

"Let's see how well your hierro does in battle."

Tensa Zangetsu's words promptly rouse Ichigo from his perusal of his reflection, and he throws himself into the fray with zeal. Ichigo rapidly concludes that his hierro is more than adequate when Tensa Zangetsu fires a vicious cero at the vizard's torso, and rather than tearing through flesh and bone, the cero leaves only a shallow, yet wide, blistering wound.

The wound unexpectedly heals in mere seconds under the astonished gazes of both wielder and zanpakutō. They had not anticipated high speed regeneration at this stage; however, only a moment of pause results, and the two clash with renewed ferocity.

* * *

><p>Two hours in real time. Twenty-four hours in his inner world. Ichigo's stomach rumbles discontentedly due to exertion, but he manages to fall into a light sleep with the promise of breakfast awaiting him in the morning. As he slumbers, he is comforted in knowing that, despite his troubles, he is well on his way to regaining his full strength. It is one of the few comforts he has now.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo wakes with the sun the next morning to the sensation of his stomach loudly demanding nourishment. He ambles to the kitchen, scrounging up a simple meal without the aid of any of the kitchen staff, having beaten them to their shift by an hour at least. From there, he wanders the empty corridors of the Fourth Division, searching out the tranquil reiatsu of the healing division's captain.<p>

Ten minutes later, and he finds himself facing an empty medical office and a slightly perplexed Captain Unohana.

"You're up rather early, Kurosaki-san; I had not expected you for another hour or so. It's no matter, come sit."

The vizard does as commanded, seating himself on the examining table as Unohana begins her diagnostics. She occasionally speaks, filling the air with soothing, idle chatter, and she asks Ichigo harmless questions about his comfort, lodgings, food, and the like. It's disarming, and Ichigo is utterly unprepared for it when the timbre of her voice shifts, becoming sharp and grim.

"I do believe, Kurosaki-san, that it is not common practice in the Seireitei for one's hair color and length to change so drastically over the course of two days without an appointment at the barber's shop, which I do not believe you have made time for."

_Shit. My hair is orange again, and back to its old length, I didn't even realize it. _

The captain continues administering her diagnostic tests, and speaks again, ignoring the stiffening of Ichigo's shoulders.

"There is only so much I can do to mitigate the interest of the command. Already, Captain Kurotsuchi's interest is piqued. I ask that you do not do anything… outside your usual realm of extraordinary feats. For your own well-being. Perhaps you might visit the barber near the edge of the Fourth Division immediately after this physical and get a trim, before the rest of the divisions awaken."

Captain Unohana's expression shows no outward acknowledgement of the ominous nature of her declaration. _Is she… warning me? Conspiring? _Ichigo does not know what motives underlie this sudden proclamation, but he will not throw away sound advice. He nods as he decides to acquiesce to the captain's veiled commands.

"Of course, Captain Unohana."

Minutes of tense silence pass, and then, "You are quite well, Kurosaki-san. You may go."

* * *

><p>She has always been cunning. On this particular morning, in the moments directly after Kurosaki's physical, it serves her well. Captain Unohana strategically calls all of the Fourth Division's twenty Hell Butterflies to her office.<p>

The Central 46 will not have surveillance of the two hours immediately following dawn that day. She did not condone the treatment that the Central 46 once wished upon the teen. And now, she cannot allow them any reason to enslave the boy as an experiment or cage him as a perceived liability. There will be no evidence of Ichigo Kurosaki's changed appearance until the very moment he walks out of the barber shop.

She knows that every Hell Butterfly in the Soul Society was modified for monitoring purposes immediately after the war. Captain Unohana – along with every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13 – is one of the few outside the Twelfth Division that knows how to selectively erase and replace the data in a Hell Butterfly's memory.

A normal, quiet morning – with a black-haired Ichigo Kurosaki walking to the barber, and an orange-haired one walking out – will now occupy that memory space, rather than the morning's true events.

Cunning. It is a word rarely associated with a healer, but Captain Unohana has always been cunning.

* * *

><p>"Who is training with Kurosaki today?"<p>

Imposing as usual, the Captain-Commander makes his demand as he sips his morning tea.

"Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku this morning. Acting captain Shinji Hirako will be training with Kurosaki this afternoon."

The scarred elder gives a hand gesture, indicating a particular scroll at the edge of his desk.

"Deliver these orders to Captain Ukitake. He will relay the message to Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>Today Ichigo trains with Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku in the gardens of Ugendō –the sickly captain's family estate. Captain Ukitake has volunteered to teach Ichigo about kidō, and Captain Kyoraku has volunteered to make sure his old friend does not overexert himself.<p>

There's only one comment about Ichigo's hair – _eh, I just went to the barber this morning, got sick of looking in the mirror and seeing a stranger, what a lie_ _–_ before they focus on the day's goals.

In anticipation of Ichigo's horrendously poor reiatsu control, Ukitake sets the teen to meditation for an hour. Surprising both himself and the two captains, Ichigo finds meditation much easier than he once did – _what's this, have I learned patience? Or maybe it's just that there's nothing tangible forcing me to be antsy – no imminent enemy breathing down my neck_. And then, when his reiatsu is suitably subdued, it's time to try the actual spells.

Ichigo's reiatsu and reiryoku control, while improved from two years ago, is still unstable, and his spells – even though they are low-level – are often overcharged and more damaging than intended.

Two hours pass with Ichigo continuously casting spells, and with each repetition his control improves, until his castings of Bakudō Number One and Hadō Number One are nearly perfect – though his castings of higher spells remain inconsistent. Lunch comes at this point, brought in by an unseated officer, and Ukitake and Ichigo converse as they eat. Kyoraku naps by the pond, unconcerned that he is missing a meal.

Somehow, the conversation travels to the topic of Ichigo's living friends and family.

"It must be difficult, considering how suddenly you were separated from them."

"Yeah, I wish I could talk to them, tell them…."

His words trail off. Ukitake does not prompt Ichigo to finish.

_Tell them I'm getting on with things. That I wish I had actually been there for them…._

"Ah, well you may be able to remedy that. I've been told that it will be possible for you to visit the living world in two weeks, should you be agreeable to the idea."

The teen tears his gaze from the gardens, fixing his amber eyes onto Ukitake's face in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. There would, however, be at least two personnel accompanying you."

"What for? I'm not completely helpless, now that my powers are coming back."

"Perhaps to check on the local patrol, since Karakura town has always been a hotspot for hollows. You will also need at least one person with you who knows how to open the Senkaimon."

_Not a lie, not quite. _Ichigo can tell there's something hiding behind Ukitake's warm smile. He says what he suspects he's supposed to say, though that doesn't detract from the sentiment underlying his words.

"I would like that… a visit."

_If things go my way… I'll be rid of Jajji by then, and no one in Soul Society will be the wiser._

* * *

><p>Ukitake ushers Ichigo out of Ugendō, the teen's arms laden with sweets as he murmurs "thank you" and "these really aren't necessary," but the captain willfully ignores Ichigo's protests and thanks, pushing the boy in the direction of his next destination. Once the teen is out of sight, the pale captain shuffles toward the pond to sit near his pink-clad friend.<p>

"You wish you could have told him why, eh Jyuushiro?"

"Yes, but… he doesn't need to know."

"Ah. That he's a liability according to the old bastards."

"The information would wound his pride and alienate him further. And you should refer to them as the Central 46. You know they have surveillance everywhere."

A flippant wave of the hand, and Kyoraku speaks again as if the comment about the Central 46 was never uttered. "It's sad, how things have gone for him."

"It's tragic. I just wish… that we could properly help him."

* * *

><p><em>Missive to the Captain-Commander:<em>

_ Concerning the loss of one Ichigo Kurosaki's powers:_

_ The boy, now fully human, is not to be contacted by any shinigami in any official or unofficial capacity. He is a liability, prone to rash decisions and involving himself in delicate official business of which he has no part. Without his powers he is now liable to endanger both himself and any that he calls friend or comrade. This order is to be made explicit to the members of the Gotei 13._

_ Concerning the cleansing of the ranks:_

_ Martial law has been enacted; as such, due force shall be utilized to flush out traitors and to quell disobedience…._

* * *

><p><em> Missive to the Captain-Commander:<em>

_ Concerning the death of one Ichigo Kurosaki:_

_ With the possibility of the return of his powers, the boy is to be apprehended and observed. As a former target of the still active Togabito, and as he is one to rouse rebellion and disobedience in the ranks of the Gotei 13 with previously considerable strength, he must not be allowed to make contact with former friends and comrades, lest they impede his capture. His threat status shall be ascertained in observation._

* * *

><p><em> Missive to the Captain-Commander:<em>

_ Concerning the failed capture of one Ichigo Kurosaki:_

_ Former comrades of Ichigo Kurosaki have made contact with the boy, thus making his capture an unwise choice, lest we bring rebellion to the Gotei 13. The return of his powers is evident, according to reports from the Twelfth Division. As such, the boy will be trained and made a seated official when the appropriate time and level of strength is reached; his former comrades and friends may resume regular contact. Captain Soifon is to be punished for her disobedience and failure as the Captain-Commander sees fit._

* * *

><p><em> Missive to the Captain-Commander:<em>

_ Concerning an excursion to Karakura Town:_

_ Ichigo Kurosaki will soon be asking to see his living family and friends. This will be allowed, with the addition of at least one captain and lieutenant in attendance as well. The captain and lieutenant will be given special permission to freely remove their seals, should the Togabito appear. It is, however, imperative that they do not let Kurosaki know of the Togabito's activity. Such knowledge will incite him to recklessness. The date of the excursion and personnel assigned to the mission are details left to the discretion of the Captain-Commander._

* * *

><p>(821/12): Meh. For reals, this is a useless filler chapter. Well, maybe not useless. But boring to write, nonetheless, which is why the writing may be subpar. I apologize in advance if that's the way the writing comes across. If it's unbearable, say so and I will attempt to rectify the issue (no editing, as usual). We're one step closer to interesting things, though! There should only be a few more training scenes, and maybe a short time jump or two, before things start happening.

The missives at the end are intended to make clear exactly what orders Yamamoto received from the Central 46, and to provide insight into the way the Central 46 thinks of Ichigo beyond the dialogue scenes; they are presented in chronological order - from immediately following Aizen's defeat, to the most recent chapter - if there's any confusion.

**Cool people who reviewed need some lovin':** Vuurvlieg, Toad Sage 13, Quetzalcoatls, Grimjaww, LightWight, and MoonClaimed

Vuurvlieg: mmm, it makes me happy that you enjoy the scenes with Tensa. The issues you raised will be coming soon, I promise.

Toad Sage 13: I'm gonna take that as a damn fine compliment :D

Quetzal: Ichi totes needs a break, agreed – but things never go quite as planned or as well as they should for him, no? And you're right – he will be pissed, and it will be grand.

LightWight: baw, you're a great reviewer. Gotta love Ichigo's zanpakutō! And thank you for your feedback on Jajji; I have trouble accepting unreal OC's as a reader myself, and it's been my hope to make Jajji an acceptable OC.

Thanks again to favoriters/subscribers!


End file.
